Mimetism
by Kirad
Summary: La prima volta fu nella giungla, poi scelse una città. Ora si è spostato in una città assai diversa dalla precedente. Ma la caccia resta sempre il suo scopo principale.
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 0

La grande foresta era da tempo immemorabile considerata sede di oscuri segreti e non era difficile crederlo.  
Bastava, infatti, restare solo per un po' di tempo a osservare quell'ammasso immenso di alberi, che ricopriva montagne e valli, per cominciare a credere che dietro quella vegetazione si nascondesse chissà che cosa.  
Tuttavia non era questa la preoccupazione di Tom Bordill, giovane cineoperatore rampante. Nel senso che era così bisognoso di soldi, che sarebbe stato capace di accettare persino la richiesta di girare filmati all'inferno pur di avere qualche spicciolo.  
Ma il suo assillo non gli impediva di lamentarsi. "Qualcuno mi spiega una buona volta perché siamo venuti qui?"  
A rispondergli, senza togliere gli occhi dalla mappa che stava consultando, era il capo del loro gruppetto, Larry Hamming, intraprendente ragazzotto biondo: "Mi sembra di avertelo detto già sette volte".  
"Scusa, ma dopo essere stato punto da almeno quattrocento zanzare, aver rischiato cinque volte di essere morso da un serpente, essere caduto due volte lungo un pendio e aver sudato tutti i liquidi corporei almeno dieci volte, ho bisogno di sentirmelo dire ancora, altrimenti mollo tutto e torno indietro!".  
"Stiamo andando a filmare i resti di un vecchio accampamento dei guerriglieri che una volta infestavano queste foreste, e ci serve per realizzare un documentario sulla storia di questo stato, Val Verde".  
"Ed io, per l'ennesima volta, ti chiedo se è prudente".  
"Se vuoi filmare elementi interessanti, devi dimenticare la prudenza".  
"I guerriglieri sono ormai scomparsi", disse una giovane e bella ragazza con i capelli rossi e gli occhiali, sbucando da dietro alcuni cespugli.  
"Mina, dove sei stata?", domandò Tom.  
La brillante, e anch'essa bisognosa di denaro, traduttrice Mina Gere, fece il segno della V, che però nel suo caso aveva un significato più… fisiologico.  
"Ah. Comunque, stavi dicendo?"  
"Stavo dicendo che ormai i guerriglieri non ci sono più. Con la fine dell'Unione Sovietica persero la loro principale fonte di finanziamenti e finirono per estinguersi nel 1995. Quindi stai tranquillo".  
"Scusa, ma se la situazione è così tranquilla, perché ci portiamo dietro quei due?"  
Tom indico con lo sguardo due uomini, sudamericani, armati di fucili mitragliatori e pistole, e in tuta mimetica, che pattugliavano la zona a poca distanza da loro.  
Mentre un terzo uomo, anch'esso del luogo, ma più basso e tracagnotto, faceva da guida all'intero gruppo in quella giungla umida e afosa, talmente piena di alberi, rami, cespugli e liane che non si riusciva a vedere neanche a dieci metri di distanza davanti a sé. Neppure il terreno si vedeva, a causa di un vero e proprio tappeto di foglie secche.  
Mina si strinse nelle spalle. "Be, in una giungla come questa, non sai chi puoi incontrare. Avere due soldati, che l'esercito locale ci ha prestato dopo una generosa mancia, a farci da guardie del corpo può essere utile".  
Il gruppetto di documentaristi proseguì per almeno tre ore nella giungla, fin quando la guida, Paco, salì in cima a una collinetta e fece loro un fischio.  
Gli altri rapidamente lo raggiunsero e Paco, allargando un braccio, mostrò loro un piccolo avvallamento: i resti di diverse capanne erano concentrati in un unico punto e nonostante la vegetazione li avesse in buona parte inglobati, erano ancora visibili i segni neri di un incendio.  
Sui bordi dell'avvallamento c'erano quelle che sembravano piccole trincee di forma quadrata, fatte ammassando sacchi di sabbia.  
C'era anche il rudere di un vecchio camioncino, bruciato e arrugginito, e di un elicottero, nelle stesse condizioni.  
"Wow", esclamò Tom tirando fuori la sua cinepresa dalla custodia che teneva in spalla. "Se non sbaglio, quelli sono segni di battaglia, giusto?"  
"Sì", rispose con una certa soddisfazione Larry. "Qui si svolse uno degli 'interventi segreti' del nostro governo. Fu una strage. E quello era un elicottero sovietico. Dai, prepariamoci".  
Larry iniziò a studiare il luogo, per stabilire con Tom quali punti riprendere, mentre i due soldati si piazzarono in una delle trincee per sorvegliare la zona.  
Il cineoperatore si accorse però, con la coda dell'occhio, che Mina stava avendo una discussione piuttosto agitata con la guida, Paco. Parlavano in spagnolo gesticolando parecchio.  
Tom si scusò col capo e andò dalla ragazza.  
"Che cosa è successo?"  
"Paco è assai nervoso. Dice che non vuole stare qui", rispose Mina.  
"Ma è lui che dobbiamo intervistare col tuo aiuto. E' lui la guida che conosce tutto di questi luoghi. Forse vuole altri soldi".  
"Non lo so. Voglio dire, sembra davvero spaventato. Questo luogo gli riporta alla mente brutti ricordi, farfuglia di soldati fatti a pezzi, la giungla che si anima, mostri…"  
"Sta solo facendo scena secondo me".  
Improvvisamente uno dei soldati dalla trincea gridò qualcosa.  
Tom guardò perplesso nella sua direzione. "Cosa dice?"  
Mina si concentrò. "Sta dicendo… AL RIPARO!"  
Velocissima la ragazza si buttò a terra facendo abbassare anche il compagno.  
Neanche un istante dopo, qualcosa sibilò sopra di loro e un buco si aprì nella parete di una capanna.  
Dalla boscaglia antistante l'accampamento arrivarono due uomini, con abiti locali stracciati e sporchi di sangue.  
Erano armati di fucili e iniziarono a sparare all'impazzata correndo e urlando frasi senza senso.  
Larry corse a nascondersi nei ruderi ma Paco fu colpito in pieno petto e stramazzò al suolo con un gemito.  
"Mio Dio! Mio Dio!", ripeteva terrorizzato Tom mentre Mina continuava a tenerlo abbassato.  
Facendosi forza, la giovane scrutò i due aggressori: non sembravano avercela con loro, sparavano in tutte le direzioni.  
Rimase però impressionata dai loro sguardi: terrore allo stato puro.  
Gli spari dei fucili furono coperti da un rumore più forte, quello di una raffica di fucile mitragliatore.  
Una scarica e i due uomini caddero a terra, a pochi metri da Tom e Mina.  
Ci vollero molti, lunghissimi secondi perché gli americani finalmente si rialzassero.  
Il soldato che aveva sparato scese dalla trincea, mentre il suo compagno si  
allontanò nella boscaglia.  
Cercando di fermare le gambe ancora tremanti, Mina andò da Paco, ormai morto stecchito.  
Un lamento giunse dietro di lei: uno degli aggressori era ancora vivo, anche se ormai aveva il ventre ricoperto del suo sangue.  
"Ma… ma chi erano?", domandò pallido Tom affiancandola. "Guerriglieri?"  
Il soldato, avendo intuito le domande dei due stranieri, gli rispose in spagnolo.  
Mina tradusse. "Non guerriglieri, cacciatori. Ci sono molti cinghiali in questa zona".  
"E ci hanno scambiato per cinghiali?"  
"Non lo so, sembra che qualcosa li abbia spaventati a morte".  
"Certo loro hanno spaventato a morte noi".  
Un richiamo arrivò dalla boscaglia e poco dopo sbucò il secondo soldato, pallido, che parlottò con l'altro, Quest'ultimo pure sbiancò e si rivolse a Mina.  
"Dice che aveva mandato il suo compagno in perlustrazione, e ha trovato una cosa orribile. Non è il caso di restare qui, dobbiamo andarcene", spiegò quest'ultima al cineoperatore e a Larry, ripresosi dallo spavento.  
"No, se c'è qualcosa d'interessante, dobbiamo filmarla, vieni Tom!", ordinò il capo del gruppetto.  
Per come corse nella foresta, Larry sembrava ormai aver dimenticato del tutto la paura.  
Con un certo timore, Tom gli andò dietro, e anche il soldato andato in perlustrazione li seguì.  
Mina rimase sola, con un soldato assai nervoso, due cadaveri e un agonizzante.

Larry, smanioso di vedere cosa ci fosse di così interessante, non si era reso conto che non sapeva neppure dove andare, in mezzo a quella selva vegetale.  
Per fortuna Tom lo bloccò prendendolo per una spalla, dando modo al soldato di precederli e di guidarli.  
Il militare non sembrava entusiasta della cosa, ma doveva aver capito che solo soddisfacendo l'americano avrebbero potuto andarsene subito.  
Giunsero in un piccolo spiazzo, dove tutto sembrava uguale al resto della giungla.  
"Allora?", domandò ansioso Larry.  
Il soldato deglutì e indicò verso l'alto.  
Larry e Tom guardarono tra i rami di uno degli alti alberi davanti a loro, il cui tronco era attraversato da strane striature rossastre.  
Quando misero a fuoco cosa c'era tra il fogliame, Tom resistette all'impulso di vomitare per ben quattro secondi, poi si lasciò andare.  
Larry invece fissava come ipnotizzato l'oggetto di tanto disgusto, ma quando un caratteristico olezzo lo raggiunse, dovette anche lui assecondare il medesimo impulso e diede di stomaco.

Dopo qualche minuto, Mina li vide tornare.  
"Cosa avete visto?"  
Ritornandoci col pensiero, Tom vomitò ancora.  
Larry invece inspirò profondamente. "Appesi a un albero… ci sono… quattro o cinque uomini… sono appesi a testa in giù e li hanno scorticati! Completamente!"  
"Santo Cielo! E' mostruoso!", esclamò Mina.  
"Forse erano compagni di questi due", aggiunse Tom mentre si puliva la bocca.  
"Comunque, ci credo che erano spaventati a morte. E se qui c'è qualcuno che può fare una cosa del genere, meglio andarsene. Ci portiamo dietro il ferito".  
Mina scosse la testa. "Non ci sono feriti, Larry. Anche il secondo cacciatore è morto. Ha farfugliato al soldato qualcosa sul diavolo, poi mi ha visto, si è fatto riprendere dal terrore ed è morto".  
"Andiamocene!" concluse perentorio Larry.  
I due soldati trasportarono il corpo di Paco.  
Gli altri cadaveri sarebbero stati raccolti in seguito.  
Ammesso che si fosse trovato qualcuno disposto a tornare lì.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 1

"Buongiorno a tutte", esordì Negi Springfield sfoggiando il suo dolce sorriso da bambino, davanti al quale Ayaka Yukihiro sembrò svenire, Makie Sasaki arrossì notevolmente e Nodoka Miyazaki, per quanto i capelli lo coprissero, assunse uno sguardo trasognante.  
Anche quasi tutte le altre studentesse rimiravano il loro piccolo professore, sprizzando la voglia di abbracciarlo da tutti i pori.  
"Idiote", commentò a bassa voce Chisame Hasegawa.  
"Bene", riprese Negi, "ora cominciamo la lezione: chi vuole tradurre pag. 349?"  
A quella domanda, ci fu un netto cambio di atmosfera: da gioiosa a funerea, e tutti gli sguardi tentarono di evitare quello dell'insegnante, che con fare innocente iniziò a girare tra i banchi.  
In particolare Asuna Kagurazaka era tentata dal desiderio di distogliere lo sguardo oppure di intimorire Negi con un'occhiataccia truce.  
Gli ultimi giorni erano stati per lei di superlavoro, poiché le altre distributrici di giornali erano rimaste a casa, quindi tra lavoro mattutino triplicato e giornata a scuola, era rimasta indietro di ben quattro capitoli sul programma. L'unica consolazione era che Kamo aveva vinto un viaggio intorno al mondo grazie alla Ermine Company, pertanto Asuna non doveva più inseguirlo dopo averlo beccato a dormire nel suo cassetto della biancheria. Tuttavia era una consolazione insufficiente, perciò rimase alquanto contrariata quando Negi si fermò proprio affianco a lei. "Allora, oggi tradurrà…"  
"Stupido!", esclamò Asuna alzandosi in piedi. "Si può sapere perché chiami sempre me? Lo vuoi capire o no che a causa del lavoro non ho molto tempo per studiare? Oppure pensi che siccome abitiamo nella stessa camera, allora puoi maltrattarmi come ti pare perché tanto non ti farò nulla? Sei un sadico, brutto moccioso!"  
Un astuccio la colpì in piena testa.  
"Professore, non si preoccupi: io, Ayaka Yukihiro, la proteggerò da quel demone!"  
"Ma quale demone, stupida!"  
"Guarda che sei tu la stupida qui dentro!", replicò beffarda la capoclasse.  
"Ma… ecco io…", obbiettò intimorito Negi desiderando calmarle.  
Tutto inutile, Asuna si era già lanciata contro Ayaka con un calcio volante, che l'altra parò con un calcio circolare. La ragazza con i campanellini atterrò allora su un banco, la sua avversaria salì sopra un altro, e iniziò così tra le due un epico combattimento in cui si mescolavano le arti marziali di tutto il mondo.  
Ku Fei osservò molto interessata, mentre in buona parte le loro compagne si disposero a cerchio e cominciarono a fare il tifo.  
Le tre cheerleader in particolare erano scatenate.  
"Che bello!", esclamò Konoka Konoe. "Dai, Setsy, facciamo anche noi le cheerleader".  
"Ma, lady Konoka", obbiettò con un certo disagio Setsuna Sakurazaki, "non mi sembra il caso… e poi non so neppure come si fa".  
"Non ci vuole niente. Guarda qui!"  
Konoka salì sul banco di Setsuna, piazzandosi proprio davanti a lei, e cominciò a saltare, alzare le gambe, agitare le braccia, fare piroette, scuotendo assai allegramente la sua gonna.  
"Hai visto, Setsy? E' facile! Setsy? Oddio, Setsy è svenuta! E perde pure sangue dal naso!"  
Negi invece andò nella disperazione più totale davanti a quel caos incontrollabile.  
"Professore", gli disse Chisame con un'espressione alla 'lo faccio per far proseguire la lezione, non per aiutare questo moccioso', "le consiglio di risolvere il problema tagliandolo alla radice".  
"Che vuoi dire, Chisame?"  
"Ho visto dove guardava prima. E tutto è cominciato da un equivoco di Asuna, perciò…"  
"Hai ragione! Ti ringrazio molto!", esclamò Negi prendendola per le mani. E beccandosi così uno schiaffone dalla ragazza, piuttosto imbarazzata.  
Negi si fece coraggio e cercò di alzare la voce: "Asuna! Non volevo chiamare te! Volevo interrogare Mana!"  
Come per magia, le due lottatrici si bloccarono insieme a tutte le altre ragazze, e Asuna, rossissima per la vergogna e a testa bassa, biascicò un 'scusami' tornando al suo posto.  
Finito lo spettacolo, anche le altre si accomodarono.  
"Wow! Grazie mille per il consiglio, Chisame!", disse con gioia Negi riprendendola per mano.  
Non si saprà mai se Hasegawa avrebbe risposto con un altro ceffone, perché davanti a quella vista la capoclasse s'infiammò.  
"Arghhh! Dannata Hasegawa! Come osi sedurre il professore?! Oh, professor Negi, la prego di nominarmi sua consigliera! Io per lei posso diventare la dea della saggezza! La prego io… SPUERGH!"  
Un libro era volato in faccia ad Ayaka, lanciato proprio da Asuna.  
"Smettila con le tue smancerie! Fai venire il voltastomaco!"  
"Brutta scimmia pulciosa!" ringhiò la capoclasse.  
Neanche due secondi dopo, tutto era ritornato come prima: le due a combattere su un banco e le altre a fare il tifo.  
"Povero me", pensò Negi con i lacrimoni da disperazione.  
Si accorse che mancavano pochi minuti alla fine della lezione e non sarebbe riuscito a sedare la nuova rissa in così poco tempo.  
"Accidenti, non posso ritrovarmi con un'altra lezione sprecata. A mali estremi, estremi rimedi!"  
Si volse intorno, e vedendo Mana, Nodoka, Yue, Chisame, Zazie, Satsuki, Evangeline e Chachamaru ancora ai loro posti, decise di terminare la lezione con le alunne ancora disponibili.  
"Mana, per favore, potresti leggere e tradurre il brano a pag. 349? Mana?"  
Solo allora Negi si accorse che la sua allieva era come astratta dal frastuono della classe: tesa e concentrata, con lo sguardo assorto, Mana Tatsumiya stava osservando fuori dalla finestra. In direzione degli alberi.  
La sua concentrazione era tale che sembrava contagiosa, fissandola persino Negi sembrò dimenticarsi di cosa stava accadendo dietro di lui.  
Finché un cancellino non finì sulla sua testa, a causa della battaglia epica tra Asuna e Ayaka, riportandolo alla realtà.  
"Allora", riprese Negi togliendosi il gesso dai capelli, "Mana, vorresti tradurre il brano?"  
La giovane mercenaria sembrò ridestarsi. "Scusi professore, ora leggo", disse con un leggero sorriso.  
Proprio in quel momento suonò la campanella.  
"Addio, un'altra lezione persa", commentò rassegnato Negi.  
Mana invece si alzò e uscì dalla classe senza proferire parola.

Il pomeriggio stava ormai per lasciare posto alla sera, ma al Chao Bao Zi l'affluenza non cessava mai.  
La cucina di Satsuki Yotsuba era, infatti, così perfetta che tantissime persone, non solo del Mahora, affollavano quel ristorante e non di rado Chao Lingshen, che faceva da cassiera, era stata costretta a pregare i clienti di ritornare il giorno dopo, perché lei, la cuoca e la cameriera part-time Ku Fei dovevano andare a scuola e quindi non potevano passare la notte in bianco tra fornelli e tavoli.  
"Eccomi pronta per una nuova ordinazione!", annunciò Ku tornando al bancone.  
Satsuki le porse un vassoio pieno di Hamburger fumanti.  
L'altra scosse la testa: "Non dirmi nulla: sono per il tavolo diciassette, giusto?"  
Satsuki annuì e la ragazza cinese andò al tavolo che stava pian piano attirando su di sé gli sguardi di quasi tutti gli altri clienti: questo perché mezz'ora prima si era seduta lì una bella ragazza che nessuno aveva mai visto prima; pareva molto alta, con un fisico snello e tuttavia capace di trasmettere una sensazione di grande potenza fisica.  
Aveva lunghi capelli corvini, un volto affascinante ma con lineamenti che parevano scolpiti nella roccia.  
Indossava stivali, una gonna lunga fin quasi alle caviglie, e un maglione, che copriva un seno assai rigoglioso. Tutti gli abiti erano rigorosamente neri come i suoi capelli.  
Inoltre la ragazza aveva un appetito formidabile: da quando si era seduta al tavolo e con un gesto secco aveva indicato, sul menu portatogli da Fei, il Burger Royal, ne aveva mangiati almeno una cinquantina!  
Non sembrava saziarsi mai e mangiava senza versi o espressioni da ghiottona: la sua bella faccia sarebbe sembrata di marmo se non fosse stato per i movimenti della bocca. Quest'ultima emetteva anche gli unici rumori vagamente udibili.  
Un simile connubio di voracità e bellezza non poteva non attirare gli sguardi.  
"Ecco qui. Certo che lei ha davvero un debole per il manzo, signorina", disse Ku portandole l'ennesima nuova razione.  
Anche quei dieci panini cominciarono a essere divorati assai rapidamente, senza alcuna risposta.  
"Mah, che tipa strana", pensò la cameriera ritornando al bancone.  
"Buonasera", annunciò Chisame arrivando di corsa. "Per favore, un panino. Vado di fretta".  
"Agli ordini", rispose Chao. "Come mai non ti sei ancora calata nei panni di Chiu?"  
Hasegawa divenne più rossa di un pomodoro. "Chi… chi sarebbe questa Chiu?! Non la conosco!"  
Chao la guardò con occhi divertiti: Hasegawa era abile nel fotoritocco, ma l'occhio allenato della ricca cinesina sapeva smascherare senza problemi tutte le modifiche digitali, tolte le quali l'identità della cos player Chiu diventava straevidente.  
"Ehm…", riprese Hasegawa tentando di darsi un contegno, "oggi ho fatto tardi in biblioteca, quindi non ho tempo per prepararmi la cena. Devo prendere qualcosa qui se voglio…".  
"Aggiornare in orario il tuo sito?"  
"QUALE SITO?!"  
Chao cercò di trattenere le risate. "Scusa, scusa. Ecco il tuo panino".  
Seccata e imbarazzata, l'altra chiese il conto mentre arrivava Ku. "Ciao, Hasegawa. Senti, Chao, posso staccare un po' prima oggi? Domani avrò gli allenamenti col club di kung-fu e judo, quindi voglio andare a letto presto".  
La proprietaria del locale fece per rispondere, quando i suoi occhi si puntarono su qualcosa che pareva stare sia dietro che sopra Ku. Quest'ultima incuriosita si voltò e finì con la faccia dentro un seno prosperoso: la misteriosa e vorace cliente vestita di nero era proprio dietro di lei e scrutava le tre ragazze con la sua espressione imperturbabile. Gli occhi erano l'unica cosa a muoversi.  
"Diamine", pensò Ku indietreggiando. "Non l'ho assolutamente sentita arrivare! E quanto è alta, pure più di Kaede e Mana. Sarà almeno un metro e novantacinque!"  
Fei si scostò, con un singolo passo la straniera si mise davanti al bancone e Chao con una certa titubanza diede il conto.  
La ragazza in nero s'infilò una mano nella gonna, tirando fuori un mazzo di banconote alquanto spiegazzate.  
La cassiera li contò, erano anche più del necessario perciò diede il resto, che la straniera prese con noncuranza per poi andarsene in assoluto silenzio, sfoggiando una camminata decisa ed elegante.  
"Mamma mia, che zombie!", commentò Ku. "Comunque io ora vado al dormitorio. Ah, Hasegawa, stasera niente Chiu?"  
"Di chi diavolo stai parlando?!", urlò Chisame nuovamente rossa.  
Ridendo, Fei corse via.

Quando Chao e Satsuki rientrarono finalmente nella loro camera, era mezzanotte passata, ed erano state fortunate a poter rientrare a quell'ora, dopo che con molte premure e promesse di prezzi speciali, avevano convinto i clienti a ritornare l'indomani.  
"Dobbiamo ricordarci di non fare rumore. Ku starà dormendo", pensò la prima mentre si muoveva silenziosamente nella camera buia.  
Prima che potesse avvertire la compagna di non accendere la luce grande, Satsuki lo fece.  
"Oh no!", esclamò Chao voltandosi verso il letto di Ku, pronta a scusarsi con lei.  
Ma il letto era vuoto e le lenzuola intatte, quindi nessuno ci aveva dormito.


	3. Chapter 3

2° Capitolo  
"Devo farcela, devo farcela!", ripeté a se stesso Negi, ben intenzionato a non perdere un'altra lezione quella mattina.  
Inspirando ed espirando, aprì la porta della sua classe: "Buongiorno a tutte!"  
Ad accoglierlo fu uno strano mormorio: le ragazze, infatti, stavano quasi tutte bisbigliando tra di loro.  
Solo Chachamaru, Nodoka e Yue si alzarono al suo ingresso.  
"Oh no! E' la fine della mia credibilità come professore! Adesso mi considerano così poco che preferiscono dedicarsi ai pettegolezzi anziché salutarmi!", pensò sgomento il giovanissimo insegnante.  
Ma scrutando con attenzione i loro volti, si accorse che erano tutte preoccupate e accigliate.  
Negi si avvicinò al banco di Asuna: "Che cosa è successo?"  
"Ku Fei è sparita da ieri notte e nessuno ha la più pallida idea di dove sia finita", fu l'inquieta risposta.  
"Che cosa?!"  
"Sì, ieri sera ha lasciato il ristorante di Chao e Satsuki, che pensavano sarebbe andata nel dormitorio. Ma non è mai arrivata alla sua stanza e non è da nessuna parte".  
Negi si accigliò. "Questo è davvero molto strano. Avete avvertito i professori?"  
"Certo", disse Konoka, che aveva appena finito di parlare con Makie. "Il nonno ha incaricato Takamichi e Kotaro di cercare intorno al dormitorio, mentre altri professori e guardiani fanno il giro del bosco e degli altri edifici. Oh, Negi, Chao e Satsuki sono così angosciate. Escludono che si tratti di uno scherzo, Ku non sarebbe mai sparita in questo modo, facendo preoccupare tutti".  
In effetti, Negi si accorse, osservando i volti di tutte, che Chao e Satsuki erano quelle più in ansia, ma le altre erano meno preoccupate solo di poco.  
Allora si ricompose e andò alla cattedra: "Ragazze, un momento di attenzione, prego!", esclamò cercando di alzare la voce.  
Tutte si voltarono verso di lui.  
"Grazie. Ho saputo cosa è successo, e credetemi, sono preoccupato quanto voi. Tuttavia non dovete abbattervi, sapete quanto è forte Ku Fei. Sono sicuro che non le è successo niente, che la vedremo tornare tra noi quanto prima. E quando tutto si sarà risolto, scopriremo che si è trattato di una cosa da nulla e ci faremo una bella risata ricordando l'ansia che proviamo in questo momento".  
La classe accolse in silenzio quelle parole.  
"Accidenti, non ne combino una giusta!", pensò demoralizzandosi Negi. "Ho cercato di risollevarle, ma non sono bravo in queste cose. Come ho potuto pensare di consolarle con un discorsetto così breve e banale?"  
"Grazie mille, professore", risposero in coro le sue alunne, che apparivano più rassicurate.  
Negi tirò un sospiro di sollievo. "Bene, ora cominciamo la lezione, vi aiuterà a passare il tempo in attesa che Ku ritorni".  
Tutte aprirono i loro libri, tranne Mana, che ancora scrutava con attenzione fuori dalla finestra, in direzione degli alberi.  
Al contrario del giorno precedente, però, non dava l'impressione di vedere qualcosa, bensì di cercare con lo sguardo.  
Infine rinunciò e aprì anche lei il suo libro.

"Non avverti niente?"  
Alla domanda di Takamichi, Kotaro Inugami, che stava annusando l'aria, fece spallucce. "E' difficile rintracciare una traccia precisa. Sai quante centinaia di persone passano di qui ogni giorno? Comunque la scia di Fei la avverto. Solo che arriva fino a qui, poi mi sembra sparire".  
I due si trovavano alla grande porta d'ingresso del dormitorio delle scuole medie: era quello il luogo dove le telecamere di sorveglianza avevano visto dirigersi Ku Fei, verso le otto e mezzo della sera precedente.  
"Certo che la telecamera dell'ingresso ha scelto il momento migliore per rompersi", commentò alquanto seccato Takamichi.  
Le telecamere, infatti, erano state appostate in modo da controllare tutti gli spazi aperti del Mahora, e una di esse aveva visto Ku percorrere in tutta calma il tragitto che dalla piazzetta del Chao Bao Zi conduceva al dormitorio.  
Per raggiungere l'ingresso di quest'ultimo, Ku aveva svoltato dietro l'angolo di un muro, che distava solo una cinquantina di metri dal portone. E proprio in quel momento doveva esserle successo qualcosa.  
L'ingresso era sorvegliato direttamente da due telecamere, una interna e l'altra esterna: la prima aveva mostrato come la vittima non fosse mai entrata, ma la seconda si era rotta, rendendo quindi impossibile sapere cosa fosse successo alla ragazza in quei cinquanta metri.  
"Mi domando chi o cosa possa aver fatto questo", riprese Takamichi scrutando con attenzione l'ambiente. "Prendiamo in considerazione l'ipotesi peggiore: Ku è stata rapita. Ma chi può aver catturato una campionessa di arti marziali come lei? Inoltre, anche se non è invincibile, è impossibile che sia stata presa  
senza poter neanche accennare una difesa. Invece qui non ci sono segni di lotta. Niente".  
"Forse", ipotizzo Kotaro, "è stata avvicinata da una persona che conosceva, per questo è stata facile coglierla di sorpresa. Se non sbaglio, accadde qualcosa di simile quando Von Herrmann attaccò il Mahora".  
Il giovane ragazzo-cane aveva detto questo più che altro per non apparire inutile, perché in realtà non sapeva proprio dove battere la testa, perciò rimase sorpreso nel vedere Takamichi annuire.  
"Potresti aver ragione. E se l'aggressore, ad esempio, se la fosse caricata in spalla, si spiegherebbe perché le tracce finiscono qui".  
"Potrebbe pure aver usato un teletrasporto magico".  
"No, è questo lo sappiamo grazie alla barriera magica che blocca Evangeline: se qualche entità magica penetra nella barriera, lei se ne accorge subito. In questo modo ha scoperto l'intrusione di Von Herrmann. Invece Chachamaru assicura che in questi giorni la sua padrona non ha avvertito nulla, quindi è da escludere la presenza di maghi o demoni stranieri".  
Kotaro allargò le braccia. "Allora dov'è?"  
"Andando per esclusione, nel bosco. Dista da qui solo una quindicina di metri. Il problema però è che le telecamere ne sorvegliano i confini, quindi vedono sempre chi vi entra camminando".  
Una folata di vento si alzò, scuotendo alcuni rami vicini che dal bosco sembravano protendersi verso il dormitorio.  
"Chi vi entra camminando…". Il volto di Takamichi s'illuminò. "Ma non chi può passare per gli alberi!"  
"Eh?"  
"Seguimi!", ordinò Takamichi e con grande agilità saltò su uno dei grossi rami più vicini. Kotaro lo raggiunse un istante dopo ed entrambi sparirono nel fogliame.  
"Vedi? Se noi adesso usassimo questi rami come 'strada', potremmo andare e venire dal dormitorio in barba alle telecamere".  
"Però una persona normale non può fare questo".  
"Infatti, proprio come ha dimostrato il caso di Herrmann, solo un essere speciale poteva rapire Ku senza lasciare tracce".  
"Siamo comunque in un vicolo cieco. Non abbiamo la più pallida idea su chi sia stato".  
"La domanda su chi è stato può attendere, ora che abbiamo una possibile pista dobbiamo seguirla. Aguzza il tuo naso: anche se portata di peso, Ku potrebbe aver lasciato delle tracce toccando questi rami".  
I due cominciarono a guardarsi intorno, saltando da un ramo all'altro.  
Takamichi scrutava con estrema attenzione, Kotaro annusava centimetro per centimetro.  
"Una traccia!", annunciò con forza l'inugami. "Da questa parte!"  
Percorsero almeno dieci metri, correndo su enormi rami e facendosi strada attraverso una miriade di foglie e ramoscelli.  
"Siamo arrivati!"  
Takamichi superò Kotaro e controllò il posto: il ramo, assai spesso, su cui si trovavano proseguiva fino al tronco dell'albero e nel punto di congiunzione c'era anche uno spazio abbastanza aperto delimitato dal fogliame degli altri alberi.  
Il professore si avvicinò al tronco e lo esaminò: sulla sua superficie c'erano alcuni grossi graffi, anzi, artigliate, molto lunghe e profonde qualche centimetro.  
Inoltre intorno c'erano alcuni rami più piccoli che sembravano essere stati rotti di recente e con la forza.  
"Mm… segni di lotta. Forse Ku si è ripresa e ha lottato col suo aggressore".  
"Takamichi, guarda!", esclamò Kotaro indicando qualcosa che stava pochi centimetri davanti ai piedi del professore: erano delle piccole macchie color rosso scuro.  
"Sangue!", dichiarò duramente l'uomo dopo essersi chinato per esaminarle. "E sembra pure abbastanza fresco, potrebbe risalire a ieri sera".  
Kotaro digrignò i denti. "Dannazione! Si può sapere cosa è successo a quella ragazza?!"  
Takahata esaminò l'ambiente, i suoi occhi puntarono qualcosa: una piccolissima macchia rossa su una delle foglie che stavano sopra di loro.  
Ebbe un brutto presentimento e senza dire nulla saltò verso i rami soprastanti, seguito a ruota da Kotaro.  
Man mano che salivano le macchie rosse aumentavano e diventano anche più fresche.  
Pochi metri ormai li separavano dalla cima degli alberi quando scostarono un ultimo gruppo di foglie, molto fitto.  
Quello che vi trovarono dietro li lasciò impietriti.  
"Mio Dio!", esclamò Takamichi.

Le lezioni stavano ormai per finire e le alunne della III A si stavano preparando per riporre quaderni e libri e tornare al dormitorio.  
Il pensiero tornava costantemente a Ku, ma erano fiduciose che tutto si sarebbe concluso per il meglio.  
Qualcuno bussò e senza attendere risposta entrò: era la professoressa Shizuna.  
La giovane e bellissima insegnante apparve ansimante, quindi aveva corso.  
Quell'aspetto ammutolì chi delle allieve l'aveva vista entrare, e questo mutismo fece girare verso la porta anche le altre.  
"Ragazze… hanno trovato Ku Fei", dichiarò Shizuna.  
Ma non c'era felicità in quelle parole.


	4. Chapter 4

3° Capitolo  
"Accidenti che assembramento", pensò una delle infermiere quando vide la sala d'attesa del suo reparto occupata da tutte le ragazze della III A. Persino Evangeline, anche se a distanza, era presente.  
Nessuna parlava, mentre Satsuki e Chao, col capo chino, stavano sedute su una panca.  
Nagase e Ayaka le tenevano per mano.  
Asuna guardava verso l'ingresso dell'infermeria. "Perché ci mettono tanto?"

Negi fissava impassibile il letto dove era stata sistemata Ku Fei: la ragazza, con indosso un pigiama ospedaliero, giaceva inerte e circondata da flebo, le braccia e il collo erano pieni di graffi; soprattutto, la parte destra del volto era completamente bendata, ma qualcosa di scuro sulla sua pelle sporgeva  
anche oltre il bendaggio.  
Numerosi monitor la tenevano sotto controllo.  
Takamichi entrò nella stanza. "Negi, forse dovresti…"  
"E' una mia allieva, e amica", rispose senza emozioni il giovanissimo insegnante.  
Arrivò uno dei medici e si accostò a Takamichi, sussurrando qualcosa.  
"Parli apertamente, dottore", gli disse Negi quasi con tono da rimprovero. "Voglio sapere tutto anch'io".  
Dopo essersi scambiato un'occhiata con l'altro professore, il dottore sospirò.  
"Va bene. Allora, posso rassicurarvi che non è in pericolo di vita. Le ferite che ha sul corpo sono superficiali e guariranno in poco tempo. Il problema è la testa. Qualcuno, infatti, l'ha colpita sul lato destro del volto usando una forza considerevole, che le ha incrinato una parte delle ossa del cranio, spezzato la mascella e provocato una commozione cerebrale. Ora è in coma farmacologico e da domani cominceremo una serie di operazioni per ridurre l'ematoma e ricomporre le ossa. Se tutto va bene, tra un mese sarà dimessa. Comunque considero quasi un miracolo che le ferite non siano ancora più gravi, anzi", e il dottore abbassò lo sguardo, "mi sembra stupefacente che sia sopravvissuta a un colpo che doveva avere la forza di un martello pneumatico. E dopo aver passato tutta la notte in quelle condizioni, legata per i piedi a un ramo e  
appesa a testa in giù…"  
Il piccolo insegnante uscì con passo affrettato dalla stanza.  
"La ringrazio dottore, provvederò io ad avvisare le compagne della paziente. Lei faccia del suo meglio, mi raccomando", concluse Takamichi andandosene anche lui.

Negi stava seduto nella sala insegnanti, giocherellando con una matita, lo sguardo concentrato su quest'ultima.  
"Professor Negi, la disturbo?", domandò la professoressa Shizuna Minamoto entrando.  
L'altro scosse la testa e la donna gli si avvicinò, notando quanto la sua espressione fosse impassibile.  
"Mi hanno detto delle condizioni di Ku Fei e lo sanno anche le sue compagne. Lei invece come sta?"  
Negi la guardò negli occhi. "Mi sento impotente".  
"Impotente?"  
"Sì. Una mia allieva è stata ferita gravemente, ha rischiato di morire per colpa di un bastardo che l'ha lasciata agonizzante sopra quell'albero ed io non ho fatto nulla".  
"Professor Negi", lo richiamò con una certa severità Shizuna, "mi spiega come fa a sentirsi in colpa per un fatto accaduto quando lei non era neppure presente? Inoltre non mi risulta che lei fosse la guardia del corpo di Ku Fei".  
"Sono le mie allieve e sono sotto la mia responsabilità".  
"Durante le lezioni, non durante tutta la loro vita. Lei sta esagerando".  
Negi la guardò furente. "Esagero?!"  
Shizuna non si lasciò assolutamente intimorire. "Sì. Perché lei è un bambino e non si rende conto che la nostra capacità di controllare gli eventi è limitata. Lei pensa di poter gestire tutta la vita di quelle ragazze. E' un discorso sbagliato e arrogante, nonché irrispettoso nei confronti delle sue stesse allieve. Finirà per trattarle come tante bambinette che senza di lei non sanno muovere un passo".  
"Non lo farei mai!"  
"Solo se imparerà adesso a non accollarsi responsabilità che nessuna persona può sostenere".  
"Mi sta forse invitando a non comportarmi in modo responsabile?"  
"Assolutamente no. Voglio solo farle capire che in tutte le cose ci vuole senso della misura. Si può iniziare con le migliori intenzioni e finire nel peggiore dei modi. Lei fa bene a preoccuparsi per le sue allieve, il rapporto che ha stretto con tutte loro è molto bello e invidiabile. Però non si senta in colpa per un evento così drammatico accaduto senza preavvisi e quando lei non c'era".  
Negi tornò a guardare la matita. "Qui può pure avere ragione lei, ma una colpa l'ho comunque: ho ingannato le mie allieve, le ho illuse, ho minimizzato quello che poteva essere accaduto, l'ho definito una cosa da nulla, e invece…"  
A quel punto le parole gli morirono in gola e prese a singhiozzare a capo chino.  
Shizuna si sedette affianco a lui, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
"Lei ha fatto la cosa giusta in quel momento. Ha detto di aver minimizzato, mentre io userei un'altra espressione: ha voluto infondere speranza. E questo non è mai sbagliato. Senza contare che quando hanno riferito le condizioni di Ku alle sue compagne, queste ultime sono ovviamente rimaste sconvolte, ma hanno anche chiesto del professor Negi. Hanno voluto sapere come l'avesse presa ed erano preoccupate per lei.  
Può forse sentirsi in colpa quando proprio le persone che ritiene di aver illuso non sono per nulla arrabbiate?"  
Negi la guardò negli occhi. "E' sicura?"  
"Assolutamente. Ora", disse Shizuna tirando fuori un fazzoletto, "asciughiamo queste lacrime. Le sue allieve hanno bisogno di lei, professore, e lei di loro. Sono sicura che vi sosterrete a meraviglia in attesa che tutta questa brutta faccenda si chiarisca".  
"Lei ha proprio ragione. La ringrazio".  
Shizuna gli sorrise, asciugò le sue lacrime e gli fece un buffetto su una guancia.  
Poi di colpo, la donna si mise a fissare la finestra.  
"Professoressa, cosa succede?"  
La donna scrutò con attenzione, poi distolse lo sguardo.  
"Niente. Mi era parso di vedere… qualcosa tra gli alberi. Sarà stata un'impressione".

Cominciò una nuova notte e tra le poche luci ancora accese al Mahora, c'era quella dello studio del preside.  
"Quello che è accaduto", dichiarò Konoemon Konoe, massaggiandosi la barba, "è gravissimo. Una nostra studentessa è stata aggredita e quasi ridotta in fin di vita. Dobbiamo scoprire il colpevole e prendere precauzioni".  
Nello studio erano presenti anche Takamichi, Kotaro e Mana.  
"Lei ha ragione", esordì il primo, "ma purtroppo non ci sono indizi. Nessuno ha visto o sentito nulla e anche le telecamere non hanno ripreso nulla. Sembra che Fei sia stata aggredita da un fantasma".  
"Anche io", continuò Kotaro, "non posso dare indizi. All'inizio non ci ho fatto caso, ma in seguito mi sono accorto che non ho mai percepito un odore che potesse essere quello dell'assalitore. Su quegli alberi c'è solo l'odore della ragazza".  
Mana invece apparve soprappensiero.  
"Signorina Tatsumiya, ha qualche sospetto?", domandò il preside accorgendosene.  
"Uh? No, niente", rispose la giovane mercenaria.  
L'anziano la scrutò per un momento, poi si rivolse a Takamichi: "Da domani, voglio che l'accesso al bosco sia interdetto a tutti gli studenti. I suoi confini dovranno essere sorvegliati con discrezione. E dovremo incaricare membri fidati della sezione ingegneria di approntare dispositivi che ne permettano l'esplorazione. Non conoscendo l'identità del nemico è meglio non correre rischi. Informi gli altri docenti, professor Takamichi".  
"Bene", rispose quest'ultimo congedandosi con un lieve inchino.  
Anche gli altri due uscirono.  
Rimasto solo, Konoemon ritornò alla sua scrivania e dopo un po', qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.  
"Avanti".  
Konoka, nipote del preside, fece la sua comparsa.  
"Nonno, vorrei chiederti un favore", disse la giovane con un'espressione speranzosa.  
"Chiedi pure".  
"Riguarda Ku Fei… ci hanno detto come sta, e anche se non è in pericolo di vita, so che dovrà restare ricoverata per almeno un mese…"  
"Quindi?"  
"Voglio aiutarla con la mia magia. Non hanno detto che sono una guaritrice? Allora potrei farla guarire seduta stante, no?"  
"Questo ti fa onore, davvero, nipotina. Dimostra il tuo altruismo. Tuttavia devo rifiutare".  
"Eh? Perché?"  
"Ecco, vedi", cominciò il preside scandendo bene ogni parola, "il tuo potere è certamente grande, puoi guarire ogni genere di ferita, ma allo stato attuale le tue conoscenze sono troppo scarse, mentre Fei ha riportato un danno cerebrale e in questo momento è molto debole. Per poterla guarire, dovresti adoperare la tua magia con la stessa precisione con cui… Be, con cui un chirurgo maneggia il bisturi. E tu ancora non ce l'hai tale abilità".  
"Capisco", commentò mortificata Konoka abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Ops, forse ho esagerato", pensò Konoemon, che quindi aggiunse: "Tuttavia alla fine dovrai pur imparare, e questa esperienza potrebbe esserti utile. Col passare del tempo, la tua amica migliorerà e sono sicuro che potrai aiutarla lo stesso. Quando sarà il momento, le permetterai di uscire con largo anticipo dall'infermeria".  
Una grande felicità apparve sul volto di Konoka. "Davvero? Oh, grazie nonno, grazie mille!"  
"Ora vai a dormire, piccolina, è tardi", la congedò il preside ammiccando con lo sguardo.

Anche nell'infermeria del Mahora era scesa la calma della sera.  
Accanto alla porta della stanza di Ku c'era un divano, su cui Haruna Saotome stava leggendo e insieme dormicchiando.  
Un'infermiera si avvicinò: "Signorina, si svegli", le disse toccandole una spalla.  
"Eh? Che ore sono?"  
"Sono quasi le dieci di sera. Penso che debba andare a letto".  
Haruna si alzò cercando di reprimere uno sbadiglio.  
"Yawn… e Ku come sta?"  
"Oh, è tutto sotto controllo. Avete fatto una bella cosa, voi della III A, è da oggi pomeriggio che vi alternate nello starle vicino. Mi dispiace che non potete entrare direttamente nella stanza, il dottore vuole calma assoluta attorno alla paziente. Ma sono sicura che la vostra amica sente comunque che le state accanto".  
"La ringrazio", rispose Haruna che cercò di nascondere l'imbarazzo sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali.  
Una lieve corrente di aria fredda investì i loro piedi, arrivando da sotto la porta della camera di Ku.  
"Brr", commentò Haruna, "che corrente. Fino a un secondo fa non c'era. Avete aperto la finestra in questa stanza?"  
"Certo che no. Le finestre sono chiuse e i locali climatizzati automaticamente. Inoltre l'unico accesso è questo, quindi per entrare bisogna per forza passare da qui".  
L'infermiera e la studentessa si guardarono ed entrarono.  
Neanche un attimo dopo, la prima corse a chiamare il medico, mentre la seconda impallidì restando di sasso: la finestra era aperta e Ku Fei era sparita.


	5. Chapter 5

4° Capitolo  
"Mi spiegate come può essere successo?"  
Da quando era arrivata al Mahora, Chao Lingshen era sempre stata una ragazza dolce, gioviale e simpatica.  
Ma in quel momento, davanti ad un turbato Konoemon e nel suo studio, c'era solo una persona furiosa e indignata.  
"La prego di capire, signorina Lingshen, questa vicenda è cominciata così all'improvviso… e sono successe troppe cose prima che potessimo organizzarci…".  
"Storie!", urlò Chao sbattendo un pugno sulla scrivania. "La verità è che siete stati degli incompetenti! Non avete pensato che quello schifoso, chiunque sia, avrebbe potuto tornare da lei e finire il lavoro!"  
"Se avesse voluto ucciderla, avrebbe avuto un'intera nottata per farlo, quando l'ha aggredita".  
"Un pazzo agisce secondo una logica tutta sua! Comunque, mi sembra chiaro che dovrò prendere la situazione in mano. Voi avevate chiesto l'aiuto della sezione ingegneria? Bene, io sono il genio dell'istituto, quindi a condurre le indagini ci penserò io! Naturalmente mi aspetto massima collaborazione da voi… adulti!"  
Pronunciata l'ultima parola come se le facesse pena, Chao uscì dall'ufficio.  
Da una porta laterale entrò, con volto sbigottito, Shizuna Minamoto. "Preside, ho sentito le grida nel corridoio… Cosa è successo?"  
"Abbiamo avuto la conferma che l'amicizia, quando viene ferita, diventa la più rabbiosa delle armi", rispose il preside dopo aver ripreso il suo autocontrollo.  
"Ho sentito le sue ultime parole. Intende assegnare veramente a quella ragazza le ricerche?"  
"Direttamente no, questa faccenda è molto pericolosa e misteriosa, non possiamo affidarla a una quattordicenne, per quanto di talento. Ma non possiamo nemmeno escluderla. Possiamo sperare, e mi auguro di non apparire cinico, che la sua furia incrementi la sua intelligenza il più possibile per  
questa ricerca. Lei intanto ha fatto circolare per la scuola le nuove direttive?"  
"Certo".

"Quindi da questo momento, l'area del bosco e le zone limitrofe sono interdette a tutti. Inoltre è vietato girare da soli. Dovrete essere sempre almeno in due e frequentare solo zone con altre persone".  
Finito l'annuncio, Negi osservò i volti delle sue studentesse, tutte presenti tranne Chao e Hakase: erano la preoccupazione e l'agitazione personificate.  
La sparizione di Ku e la consapevolezza che qualcosa fosse in agguato nell'immenso bosco interno al Mahora avevano fatto svanire la loro solita allegria.  
"Ehm… ragazze", riprese con una certa titubanza Negi, "se ve la sentite, potremmo continuare la lezione prevista per oggi".  
In mezzo al silenzio di reazioni, il "Che cosa?!" pronunciato da Yuna risultò ancora più penetrante.  
La giovane Akashi si alzò in piedi con uno sguardo accusatore. "Professore, ma come si permette di poter anche solo pensare a una cosa del genere?"  
"Ecco… io…"  
"Una di noi è scomparsa, si trova là fuori, forse è…", Yuna non riuscì a pronunciare quella parola, "e lei pensa che potremmo studiare senza fare nulla per Ku?! Mi ha davvero deluso, professore, non credevo fosse così cinico e insensibile!"  
Negi si sentì morire dentro a causa di quella frase.  
"Chiedigli scusa, Akashi!", tuonò la capoclasse alzandosi in piedi. "Non ci si rivolge così a un insegnante!"  
"Solo per questo? Non hai nulla da ridire sull'argomento? Allora mi dai ragione!"  
"Certo che no… io…"  
"Non sai cosa dire? Be, non mi stupisce, sei brava solo a fare l'oca, maledetta riccastra dei miei stivali!"  
"Come ti permetti?! Si vede che hai avuto una pessima educazione. Ed è ovvio, sei un'orfana!"  
Neanche due secondi dopo, Yuna fu addosso ad Ayaka, le tirò con violenza i capelli e finirono per terra.  
Fulminea l'agitazione si sparse per tutta la classe e tutte si misero in piedi, tra chi cercava di calmare e chi invece sosteneva la posizione di Yuna o Ayaka.  
"Santo cielo… smettetela, ragazze, vi prego", supplicò Negi, la cui voce era come uno squittio davanti a quel caos.  
"BASTA!"  
Quell'ordine perentorio fu accompagnato da un forte frastuono e la loro combinazione ebbe l'effetto di paralizzare tutte.  
Mana, con un'espressione di ghiaccio, aveva sfondato con un pugno il suo banco.  
Si alzò in piedi e chi l'era vicina si scostò timorosa.  
"Ascoltatemi bene, perché lo dirò una volta sola: questa situazione pesa a tutte noi, tutte siamo preoccupate per la sorte di Ku, ma dobbiamo comunque avere fiducia. Chi la sta cercando adesso, tiene a lei quanto noi, e farà di tutto per riportarla indietro. Sono certa che la nostra compagna sta bene, non è il tipo che subisce passivamente. Però non sarà di aiuto per nessuno perdere il controllo, insultarsi a vicenda. Nelle situazioni di pericolo, che io conosco fin troppo bene, c'è sempre un elemento indispensabile: mantenere il sangue freddo! Che cosa dovremmo fare altrimenti? Trasformarci in esploratrici e andare a cercare la nostra amica nel bosco? Sarebbe solo un'incoscienza, questo non è un gioco. Il professore", e qui Mana guardò direttamente Negi, "è per questo ammirevole. Egli è preoccupato come noi, eppure ha la forza per non dimenticare i propri doveri e non farli dimenticare agli altri. Siamo studentesse delle medie: se ci sarà l'occasione per aiutare Fei, la sfrutteremo. Fino ad allora, dobbiamo comportarci come studentesse delle medie, non come super eroine da fumetto". Fece una pausa. "O come animali in gabbia".  
Mana tornò a sedersi al suo posto, nonostante il banco distrutto, mettendosi a braccia conserte e chiudendo gli occhi, come per meditare.  
Le sue compagne si guardarono, poi Yuna aiutò Ayaka a rialzarsi: "Mi dispiace, capoclasse, mi dispiace davvero".  
"Oh, non preoccuparti", si schernì Ayaka. "Semmai io devo scusarmi, ti ho detto una cosa orribile. Proprio io che so molto bene cosa significa avere avuto un lutto in famiglia".  
Sentito questo, Yuna si mise davanti a Negi e chinò il capo. "Le faccio le mie scuse più sentite, professore. Faccia pure la sua lezione".  
Con una certa commozione, tutte le altre tornarono a sedersi.  
Negi non sapeva cosa dire, comunque ricacciò una lacrima di gratitudine e mise mano al suo testo.  
Mana invece, per una frazione di secondo, ebbe come l'impressione di essere spiata.  
Aprì gli occhi e scrutò fuori dalla finestra: non vedeva nessuno, ma la sensazione non la abbandonò.

"Ah, quanti ricordi", disse Rosa Ushiromiya osservando il campus universitario del Mahora.  
Erano passati ben dieci anni da quando aveva lasciato l'istituto, e tante cose erano cambiate per lei, che da ragazzina acqua e sapone era diventata una splendida trentacinquenne in carriera, ma l'immensa città dello studio era rimasta sempre la stessa.  
Anche se in quel pomeriggio, c'era fin troppa calma in giro, mentre in base ai suoi ricordi c'era sempre un viavai continuo nel Mahora.  
"Mamma, voglio giocare!"  
Una bella bambina con i capelli castani, un orsacchiotto e una spada di plastica in mano, si affiancò alla donna.  
"Maria, giocheremo dopo. Ora la mamma, trovandosi qui di passaggio, vuole perdersi un po' nei ricordi".  
"Uffa, Maria vuole giocare. E lo vuole anche Sakutaro. Vero Sakutaro?"  
"Certo, uryu-uryu!", dichiarò l'orsacchiotto grazie alla voce prestatagli dalla piccola.  
"Che ne dite se prima di giocare, vi accompagno in gelateria? Qui vicino ce ne dovrebbe essere una davvero ottima. Ti comprerò anche le caramelle. Non hai quasi finito quelle di stamattina?"  
"No, Maria vuole giocare!"  
Con uno scatto la bambina si allontanò dalla madre, iniziando a correre.  
"Maria! Torna subito qui!", le gridò dietro Rosa, inutilmente.  
Cominciò a inseguirla, ma la figlia era assai più veloce di lei e rapidamente sparì dalla sua vista.  
"Magnifico! Ci manca solo che si perda. Già io, i primi tempi che ero qui, mi sarò persa una decina di volte. Dannazione!"  
Rosa riprese a correre chiamando Maria a gran voce.

"Forza Sakutaro, andiamo a sconfiggere i mostri!", esclamò Maria brandendo la sua spadina di plastica e dirigendosi verso il grande bosco che si parava di fronte a lei.  
Non appena vi entrò, passando per un sentiero in terra battuta, fu come colta da una sensazione di freschezza, dovuta alla maggiore quantità di ossigeno, e si sentì ulteriormente galvanizzata, addentrandosi sempre di più tra gli alberi.  
"Yu-hu! Al galoppo, Sakutaro! Mostro, beccati questo e quest'altro!", gridò ridendo.  
Poi, quando girò dietro un albero, si bloccò.  
Spostò lo sguardo verso l'alto, come ipnotizzata da qualcosa.  
Era così concentrata da non accorgersi nemmeno delle tre piccole luci rosse, che insieme formavano un triangolo, apparse prima sulla sua fronte, per poi spostarsi scendendo fino alla piccola spada di plastica.  
Le luci scomparvero di botto.  
Maria mise una mano nella tasca della sua gonna. "Vuoi una caramella?", chiese con stupore e curiosità, mentre davanti a lei le foglie cadute per terra iniziarono a muoversi.

Rosa, nel suo peregrinare per le piazzette del Mahora, iniziò ad agitarsi sempre di più.  
Si sollevò quando vide un ragazzo e una ragazza, liceali, venirle incontro dalla direzione opposta.  
"Le serve qualcosa, signora?", domandò la ragazza, molto bella e con lunghi capelli neri.  
"Oh sì. Ho perso mia figlia. E' una bambina di nove anni, con i capelli castani e un orsacchiotto giallo. Si chiama Maria".  
"Non si preoccupi, la troveremo!" affermò con risolutezza la ragazza. "Makoto, vai a informare quelli del personale di sicurezza, che chiamino altre persone".  
"Sì, senpai Eiko!"  
" Signora, lei resti qui e continui a chiamare sua figlia, io comincerò a guardare qui intorno".  
"Oh vi ringrazio, vi ringrazio infinitamente!"  
"Dovere", terminò con un sorriso Eiko allontanandosi.  
Il ragazzo, prima di andarsene, non poté non ammirare ancora di più la sua senpai, che nonostante la sua fama di arroganza, sapeva in realtà essere molto altruista e responsabile.  
Quando si fu allontanata abbastanza, rimanendo sola, la giovane liceale del Sant'Ursula si guardò in giro, senza trovare nulla.  
Alla fine dovette ammettere con se stessa, che solo un luogo aveva la maggior possibilità di successo: il grande bosco che si parava, maestoso e minaccioso, davanti a lei.  
Conosceva bene i nuovi regolamenti e li approvava, poiché il fato di Ku Fei era stato diffuso dal passaparola degli studenti.  
Però forse c'era anche una bambina in pericolo, quindi decise di trovare una via di mezzo: "Entro, senza perdere di vista gli edifici, sto attenta dietro gli alberi e mi tengo sempre pronta a correre via", pensò tra sé e sé.  
Quindi si addentrò nel bosco, camminando con estrema cautela, quasi fosse su un campo minato.  
La vegetazione era sempre la stessa, quella che aveva visto in tutti i suoi anni al Mahora, eppure ora le appariva in qualche modo minacciosa, estranea.  
"Maria?", tentò di chiamare senza troppa convinzione.  
Un cespuglio si mosse a circa sei metri dalla sua destra.  
"Maria? Sono un'amica di tua madre. Sei tu?"

Rosa si stringeva tra le braccia, preda di un'angoscia crescente, mentre volgeva lo sguardo tutt'intorno.  
Inizialmente le sembrò strano che, ad esempio, non ci fossero stati altoparlanti in azione per chiedere alle persone in giro di cercare Maria.  
Poi si ricordò dell'inconsueto deserto che era in quel momento il Mahora, quasi ci fosse il coprifuoco.  
Provò una forte inquietudine, che aumentava guardando in direzione del bosco, distante un centinaio di metri da dove si trovava lei.  
"Maria!", urlò per l'ennesima volta. "Dove sei? La mamma ti cerca!"  
La donna sentì una specie di fruscio, vide un cespuglio muoversi proprio ai bordi del bosco.  
Ansiosa, corse verso quel punto, e grande fu la sua gioia nel veder comparire la figlia.  
Subito la abbracciò. "Brutta stupida! Non capisci quanto mi hai fatto preoccupare?"  
Maria non rispose, aveva uno sguardo strano.  
"Figlia mia, stai bene? Cosa c'è?"  
"Mamma, io e Sakutaro abbiamo visto un fantasma".  
"Come?"  
"Ehi, signora", gridò qualcuno dietro di loro.  
Makoto giunse con un gruppo di quattro uomini.  
"Oh, siete arrivati. Per fortuna Maria è ritornata da sola. Anzi, mi scuso per avervi scomodato inutilmente".  
"Non si preoccupi, signora. L'importante è che tutto si sia concluso bene", le disse uno degli uomini.  
"Signora, scusi, dov'è la ragazza che stava con me prima?"  
"Oh sì, è andata da quella parte".  
Mentre Rosa si allontanò con la figlia in braccio, Makoto tirò fuori il cellulare. "Meglio chiamarla ora che tutto è finito".  
Ma nonostante la linea fosse libera, nessuno rispose.


	6. Chapter 6

5° Capitolo  
"Sì, certo, signora. Capisco perfettamente. Le assicuro sul mio onore che faremo tutto il possibile. Lei e suo marito cercate di non agitarvi, le prometto che finirà tutto bene. I miei omaggi".  
Konoemon mise giù la cornetta e sospirò con una certa afflizione.  
Nonostante fosse un uomo dall'animo e dalla mente assai giovanili, in quel momento sentiva di essere solo un impotente vecchio.  
La stessa sensazione ebbe, a malincuore, la professoressa Shizuna osservandolo.  
"Come l'ha presa?", domandò, sentendosi pure sciocca nel chiederlo.  
"Non certo bene. Per fortuna ha mantenuto abbastanza autocontrollo, ma aveva i nervi a fior di pelle. E certo non si può biasimare. Lo stesso vale per il marito".  
"Sono sicura che Eiko è ancora viva".  
"Lo sperano tutti".  
Il preside si alzò e cominciò a guardare, dalla grande finestra dell'ufficio, il Mahora, la 'sua' città dell'educazione, che doveva coniugare serietà dello studio e gioia di vivere, e che ora era diventata una sorta di prigione: da quando si era sparsa la voce della scomparsa di quella liceale avvenuta nel tardo pomeriggio del giorno prima, le vie e le piazze erano diventate pressoché deserte. Ogni tanto alcune coppie si vedevano in giro, ma avevano il passo affrettato, come se si sentissero inseguite.  
Da alcuni rapporti si era avuta notizia di studenti che cominciavano a sbarrare le finestre delle loro camere, usando addirittura dei tavoli!  
"Le squadre di ricerca che dicono?", riprese il preside.  
"Niente. Stanno battendo a palmo a palmo la zona del bosco, mentre telecamere volanti costruite appositamente dalla sezione ingegneria controllano le cime degli alberi".  
Il telefono squillò e prontamente Shizuna rispose.  
"Pronto? Come dite?!"  
Il preside fissò la sua collaboratrice, il cui volto divenne impenetrabile.  
Quando poi abbassò la cornetta, sembrava non sapere cosa dire.  
"Hanno trovato le studentesse?", domandò Konoemon.  
"Non possono esserne sicuri".

Takamichi chiuse il cellulare e osservò il suo collega, Akashi, mentre si chinava su quello che avevano trovato sul terreno: una sorta di macchia scura, dalla forma allungata, larga circa un metro e lunga due.  
"Cosa pensi che sia?", domandò il primo.  
"Non ne ho idea. A prima vista sembrerebbe che qui ci sia stato un fuoco. Ma non c'è cenere. E poi", Akashi contemplò un momento la fitta vegetazione che li circondava, attraversata da altri uomini in ricerca, "accendere un fuoco abbastanza grande in un posto come questo, significa solo far scoppiare un incendio. Ma non possiamo lasciar perdere, non dopo aver trovato questo".  
Akashi osservò il pezzo di stoffa nero che teneva in mano: lo stesso tipo delle divise liceali del Mahora, ed era troppo recente.  
Allora tirò fuori una pinzetta, prelevò un campione di terreno annerito e lo avvolse in un fazzoletto.  
"Questo lo porteremo in laboratorio per farlo esaminare".

La lezione nella III A si stava svolgendo in assoluta calma.  
Mentre Negi dettava il contenuto del suo libro, si accorse di come le sue studentesse fossero in parte distratte: seguivano la lezione, ma chi più, chi meno, lanciavano delle occhiate di soppiatto al banco di Ku e anche fuori dalla finestra, come se temessero di essere spiate.  
Non erano tutte presenti, mancavano Chao e Hakase, e anche Mana.  
Invece Evangeline c'era, ma sembrava stare molto male: era chiaramente febbricitante, nonostante il suo orgoglio la aiutasse a restare dritta per non apparire debole. E Chachamaru non smetteva mai di osservarla.  
Negi sospirò preoccupato: temeva tantissimo che quella calma relativa precedesse una tempesta violentissima.

"Trovato niente?", domandò Takane Goodman mentre scrutava la cima di alcuni alberi.  
"Niente", rispose Sakura Mei cercando qualche indizio dietro un grosso sasso.  
Le due ragazze erano accompagnate da Yoshida Matsui, uno dei professori, che come loro era parte del personale magico del Mahora, e si trovavano in una piccola radura, ben illuminata perché il cielo soprastante non era coperto dai rami.  
"Se stiamo troppo vicini non troveremo niente. Credo che dovremo allontanarci un po'", propose il professore.  
"Ma professor Matsui", obbiettò Mei, "è pericoloso. Eiko è scomparsa qui vicino e per quanto ne sappiamo, anche l'assalitore potrebbe essere nei dintorni".  
"Infatti, ho detto di allontanarci solo un po', senza sparire dalla visuale dell'altro. E non dimentichiamo che sappiamo difenderci e che altre squadre stanno pattugliando questa zona".  
Takane ci rimuginò sopra. "D'accordo, ma per favore, niente eroismi. Al primo segnale di pericolo rincontriamoci subito".  
"Questo avrei dovuto dirlo io", rispose l'insegnante sfoggiando un sorriso.  
Il terzetto quindi si sparse nei dintorni, Sakura s'inoltrò in un piccolo gruppo di alberi morti, Matsui si avviò verso un'altra radura e Takane cominciò a salire su un ripido pendio.  
Guardandosi intorno con circospezione, all'improvviso l'uomo si accorse di un grosso cespuglio che si muoveva a pochi metri da lui.  
"Eiko? Sei tu?"  
Non ricevendo risposta, attivò il suo potere magico, consistente nella capacità di lanciare raffiche di energia simili a fulmini tramite una spada, e si preparò a far fuoco contro il cespuglio. Dal quale sbucò una volpe.  
L'animale per qualche istante fissò incuriosito l'uomo, per poi correre via.  
Rasserenato, Matsui si girò dall'altra parte: proprio allora avvertì una scarica, fulminea, dolorosa e calda, al braccio destro.  
Non fece neppure in tempo a emettere un urlo di dolore che avvertì di nuovo quella scarica, stavolta dietro la schiena.  
E l'ultima sensazione della sua vita fu quella scarica di dolore caldo che dalla schiena si faceva strada fino al petto.

Sakura era trasalita quando aveva udito quelli che sembravano due scoppi, come di grandi petardi.  
Girandosi, vide il professore cadere a terra e col fiato in gola corse verso Matsui, che distava solo qualche decina di metri da lei.  
Inorridì quando lo vide: aveva uno squarcio, anzi, un vero e proprio buco, dai contorni ancora fumanti che lo passava da parte a parte.  
Più spaventata che decisa, tirò fuori la sua scopa magica e attivò la sua magia, guardando freneticamente in tutte le direzioni.  
Udì uno strano sibilo, che si faceva sempre più forte, e sembrava provenire proprio davanti a lei. Però non vedeva nulla!  
Pensava ancora questo quando una forza invisibile la scagliò verso il tronco di un albero, immobilizzandola e cominciando a premerla con forza contro quest'ultimo.  
Sakura avvertì sottili filamenti premere contro tutto il suo corpo, fino a penetrare la carne.  
"AAAHHH! AIUTO! AIUTAMI TAKANE! TI PREGO! TAKANEEE!"

Takane Goodman, udito quel grido, subito tornò indietro, facendosi circondare dalle ombre umanoidi create dal suo potere.  
"Com'è possibile?! Mi sono allontanata solo per pochi attimi!", pensò angosciata.  
Quando arrivò alla radura, scoprì con orrore il corpo di Matsui; e impallidì mortalmente quando vide Sakura bloccata contro un albero da quella che sembrava una specie di rete, i cui fili le erano entrati nella carne lungo tutto il corpo, fino a farla sanguinare.  
"Aiutami… ti scongiuro…", mormorò Mei, le cui lacrime si mescolavano col sangue delle ferite sul viso.  
"Oddio! Resisti, ora ti libero!", esclamò la ragazza bionda.  
Mandò le sue ombre in avanti per liberare l'amica: che sbarrò gli occhi quando vide qualcosa dietro la sua salvatrice.  
Quest'ultima si girò, giusto per avere l'impressione che qualcosa fatto di aria piombasse sulla sua testa.  
Uno schizzò di sangue attraversò l'aria, e Sakura strillò tutta la sua disperazione e orrore.

"Maledizione! Quelle urla provenivano da questa parte!", esclamò Takamichi, che con Akashi e gli altri uomini della loro squadra, si stava dirigendo verso il luogo di una probabile aggressione.  
Nonostante la loro velocità, non conoscendo la strada, ci misero molti minuti per arrivare nel luogo giusto, che però non fu certo un problema identificare.  
"Santo cielo!", esclamò Takamichi: erano in una radura, su un albero c'erano dei segni simili a un reticolato e diverse macchie di sangue fresco. Sangue era presente anche in un punto del terreno.  
Inoltre tracce rosse su resti di foglie secche, disseminate un po' ovunque e sull'erba, indicavano che due corpi feriti erano stati trascinati via. Tali tracce terminavano di botto in prossimità degli alberi.  
C'erano anche due piccoli crateri neri e dai contorni bruciacchiati, e una grossa macchia scura pressoché identica a quella trovata da loro. A differenza di quest'ultima, però, la nuova chiazza sfrigolava leggermente, come olio bollito.  
Incuriosito, Akashi si chinò su di essa e provò a prelevarne un campione con la pinzetta: rimase sbalordito quando vide la punta della pinza corrodersi e dissolversi. Come se non bastasse, la corrosione iniziò a consumare l'intero strumento, risalendo fino all'estremità con cui era tenuto.  
Spaventato, Akashi mollò l'oggetto e si mise in piedi con uno scatto.  
Gli uomini che erano con loro erano andati a perlustrare i dintorni, e quando tornarono scossero la testa.  
Il padre di Yuna si guardò intorno, poi fissò Takamichi: "Ma che sta succedendo qui?"

Hakase e Chao erano impegnate nel loro laboratorio, pieno di attrezzature quasi fantascientifiche, a elaborare un modo per rintracciare il misterioso nemico e chi aveva rapito.  
Non era stato un problema procurarsi i filmati ripresi dalle telecamere in quella zona dove c'era l'edificio dell'infermeria.  
Così come non c'era voluto molto per trovare qualcosa di anormale: la finestra della stanza di Ku che si apriva apparentemente da sola.  
Neanche un minuto dopo, Ku usciva dalla finestra, ma in una posizione che non lasciava dubbi: il misterioso visitatore se l'era caricata sulle spalle come se fosse un sacco e si muoveva sulla parete come se fosse un ragno.  
Siccome in un angolo della registrazione c'era la data, si aveva la conferma che il rapimento era avvenuto alle dieci di sera. Nient'altro.  
"Eppure ci dev'essere qualcosa!", esclamò Chao sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo dopo aver visionato per l'ennesima volta quel filmato.  
Hakase si mise dietro di lei e prese la parola. "Be, abbiamo appurato che può rendersi invisibile. Non c'è altra spiegazione. Certo non si tratta di uno spirito, che non avrebbe bisogno di aprire le finestre per entrare".  
"E credi che basti?", tuonò Chao girandosi verso l'amica con uno sguardo di fuoco e facendola indietreggiare.  
Passarono alcuni attimi di silenzio.  
"Scusa", disse poi la geniale ragazza cinese.  
"Non preoccuparti, Chao, sappiamo quanto ti pesa".  
"Non sono preoccupata, anzi, diciamolo, sono spaventata, per quello che può accadere a Ku e a tanti altri. Mi sento impotente. Un nemico misterioso è piombato su di noi, e con tutta la nostra tecnologia, non scopriamo nulla. Sapere che può rendersi invisibile non aiuta. Noi abbiamo bisogno di un modo per stanarlo! Perché altrimenti, possiamo pure trovare un sistema per renderlo visibile, anzi, forse questa è la cosa più semplice, ma è inutile se non sappiamo dove cercarlo".  
"Capisco".  
Chao si sedette su una poltrona accavallando le gambe e mettendosi a braccia conserte: "Coraggio, amica mia, prova a suggerire, stimoliamoci a vicenda: siamo le più intelligenti qui, no?"  
"Mm, è invisibile alla radiazione luminosa ordinaria, ma ne esistono di diversi tipi. Potremmo cercarne una adatta e inondare con essa il Mahora, magari sostituendo tutte le luci e creando fari adatti".  
"Per fare questo avremmo bisogno del suo corpo o di qualcosa di simile su cui testare le varie radiazioni. Altrimenti perderemmo solo tempo con un qualcosa che forse neppure funziona".  
"E l'infrarosso?"  
"Stesso problema: non sappiamo se funziona. Inoltre il Mahora è troppo vasto e ci sono troppe fonti di calore, tra persone, animali e congegni vari".  
"E se provassimo a cercare tracce tangibili? Il nemico sa rendersi invisibile, una mimetizzazione perfetta, quindi non sfidiamolo sul piano della visibilità. Di chiunque si tratti, è una creatura materiale. Può lasciare qualcosa dietro di sé, come tracce odorifere".  
"Però sembra che neppure l'olfatto di Kotaro riesca a percepirlo".  
"Vero, ci vorrebbero sue particelle da analizzare e non sappiamo dove cercarle".  
Il volto di Chao s'illuminò: "Invece sappiamo con precisione dove cercarle!", e indicò lo schermo che mostrava l'immagine del rapimento di Ku.  
Hakase schioccò le dita. "Sì! La parete su cui si è arrampicato! Vedendo il corpo di Ku, possiamo ricostruire il percorso!"

Ormai la lezione era giunta al termine e le ragazze della III A si stavano preparando a tornare nel dormitorio. E lo avrebbero fatto passando per altre strade, cercando il meno possibile di stare all'aperto. Come tutti gli altri studenti del resto.  
"Attenzione!", esclamò Hakase entrando di corsa in classe. "Setsuna Sakurazaki e Kaede Nagase, dovete venire subito nello studio del preside. Riunione d'emergenza!"  
"Che cosa è successo?", domandò con ansia Asuna.  
"Abbiamo trovato un modo per rintracciare quel bastardo. Adesso elaboreremo un piano per stanarlo".  
"Davvero? Di che si tratta?", chiese Konoka.  
"Temo che sia un discorso troppo complesso per voi".  
Chisame sembrò indignarsi. "Ehi tu, ci hai forse preso per stupide? Abbiamo il diritto di sapere".  
Hakase la squadrò. "Voi capite qualcosa di feromoni e pulviscoli radioattivi?"  
Non giungendo risposta dalle altre, si limitò a sistemarsi meglio gli occhiali e a uscire, seguita a ruota da Kaede e Setsuna.

Satsuki, Asuna e Konoka uscirono dall'edificio della scuola media.  
La cuoca della classe voleva aprire un po' il ristorante e le due compagne si erano offerte di accompagnarle.  
"Sono preoccupata per Setsy", esordì Konoka. "Se dovesse incontrare quel rapitore… di chiunque si tratti, potrebbe farle del male!"  
"Sta tranquilla. Setsuna è una spadaccina formidabile, sono sicura che non correrà alcun rischio", le rispose Asuna. Che mise una mano sulla carta pactio che custodiva in una tasca. "Piuttosto, facciamo attenzione. Ora siamo all'esterno, e anche se siamo in tre, meglio non correre rischi. Non sei d'accordo, Satsuki?"  
Ma la compagna non le prestò attenzione.  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"Quella persona", rispose la giovane cuoca indicando qualcuno che stava appoggiato al muro sotto le finestre di un'aula: era una ragazza molto bella e molto alta, vestita di nero.  
Le tre si fermarono a scrutarla, ma quella se ne accorse e con passo deciso si allontanò dirigendosi verso un vicolo.  
Le ragazze presero a seguirla, senza neppure sapere il perché, Konoka provò anche a chiamarla, però quando raggiunsero anche loro il vicolo, la misteriosa sconosciuta si era come volatilizzata.  
Dubbiosa, Asuna guardò il punto del muro dove la sconosciuta era appoggiata e si accorse che era proprio sotto le finestre della loro classe.  
"Davvero strano", commentò.  
Il cellulare di Asuna suonò, lesse il numero ed era quello della capoclasse.


	7. Chapter 7

6° Capitolo

Nell'ufficio del preside si erano riuniti otto professori maghi, tra cui Takamichi, postisi dietro la scrivania del preside, mentre davanti a loro c'erano Chao, Hakase, Setsuna, Kaede e Mana, arrivata più tardi delle altre.  
I presenti erano già stati informati delle tragiche novità accadute nelle ore precedenti.  
"Allora, signorina Chao", esordì Konoemon, "lei ritiene di aver trovato il modo per individuare quell'essere e renderlo visibile?"  
"Sì", dichiarò con una certa soddisfazione Chao. "Analizzando la parete su cui è passato quando ha prelevato Ku Fei dall'infermeria, abbiamo trovato delle tracce feromoniche particolari, anzi, uniche, che possono appartenere solo al nostro nemico".  
"A proposito", domandò Mana, "si è capita la natura del nemico?"  
"No", rispose Chao scuotendo la testa. "La traccia feromonica non presenta similitudini con le specie conosciute. Anche la traccia trovata sul luogo dell'ultima scomparsa, dalle analisi effettuate poco fa risulta essere un qualche tipo di sostanza acida, a noi sconosciuta. Probabilmente abbiamo a che fare con una creatura soprannaturale mai affrontata prima".  
Mana rimase pensierosa, mentre Hakase riprese la spiegazione del piano. "Abbiamo costruito un particolare rilevatore di particelle. Lo abbiamo montato sia su un piccolo satellite, con cui sorvolare la foresta per rintracciarlo, sia su degli speciali visori, grazie ai quali  
diventerà non completamente visibile ma comunque abbastanza".  
"Tuttavia, non conoscendo appieno le capacità di questo nemico, abbastanza visibile potrebbe non bastare", osservò Takamichi.  
"Vero", convenne Chao. "Per questo abbiamo escogitato un altro modo: quando lo avremo individuato, inonderemo di pulviscolo radioattivo quella zona. Non preoccupatevi, è innocuo, ma aderisce a qualunque superficie rendendola visibile, scintillante".  
"Per rendere ancora più netto il fattore sorpresa, proporrei di usare un teletrasporto magico, così piomberemo lì non appena lo avremo individuato e lo circonderemo", consigliò Mana.  
"Perfetto!", esclamò Chao. "Io, Hakase e il preside dirigeremo le operazioni dal mio laboratorio".  
"Chi parteciperà a questa missione oltre a noi?", domandò Setsuna.  
"Solo noi", fu la laconica risposta di Takamichi.  
Setsuna rimase leggermente interdetta. "E Negi, Asuna e Kotaro?"  
"Non è prudente far partecipare elementi ancora abbastanza inesperti", spiegò il preside.  
Kaede si portò una mano al mento. "Se mi permettete, ritengo che ci sia anche un altro motivo. Non ritenete prudente consumare tutte le cartucce in una sola volta".  
Ci fu un silenzio di assenso.  
"Ma questo non vale per Evangeline e Chachamaru. Anzi, loro sono forti quanto un esercito", fece osservare la spadaccina di Kyoto.  
"Se fosse stato possibile, le avremmo convocate eccome!", rispose il preside. "Purtroppo, stando a quanto riferisce Chachamaru, la salute di Evangeline è molto cagionevole e sta pure peggiorando. Sembra quasi che tutte le malattie del mondo si siano date appuntamento dentro di lei. La sua partner non se la sente proprio di lasciarla da sola".  
"Comunque", riprese Mana, "ritengo che dovremo prendere qualche precauzione in più. Per impedire che a qualcuno vengano strane idee".  
"Cioè?", domandò leggermente perplesso Konoemon.  
Mana si limitò a indietreggiare e ad aprire di botto la porta: tutte le studentesse della III A caddero dentro lo studio, e tra di loro c'era pure Negi.  
Il gruppo di spie improvvisate arrossì in blocco, fece un rapido inchino e scomparve alla velocità della luce.  
"Curiosità mista ad apprensione: un richiamo invincibile", spiegò con calma la giovane mercenaria.

Mentre fervevano i preparativi, e Chao e Hakase spedivano il loro piccolo satellite a rintracciare il nemico nel bosco, il resto della III A, con Negi e Kotaro, si era radunato al ristorante di Satsuki.  
Era davvero una strana atmosfera: tutto intorno deserto assoluto, poiché ormai il sole stava per tramontare, e solo i tavolini erano occupati da quelle studentesse, che però mangiavano in silenzio.  
C'era quasi un'atmosfera da addio.  
Setsuna, Kaede e Mana sedevano a un tavolo in disparte, quasi isolate dalle altre: la prima affilava la spada, la ninja stava osservando il cielo che si scuriva, la terza era concentrata chissà su cosa.  
"Mana", le domandò a un tratto Kaede, "tu non sei venuta subito perché eri andata a telefonare. Ti ho vista. Non per farmi i fatti tuoi, ma posso sapere di cosa si trattava?".  
L'altra sospirò. "Dopo aver saputo che Ku era stata ritrovata appesa a testa in giù su un albero, mi sono tornate in mente delle storie che mi raccontava mio nonno, che le aveva apprese a sua volta durante un lungo periodo passato in America centrale. Sembra che per alcuni decenni in quelle giungle fitte, a volte così terribili che non le consiglieresti neppure ad un condannato a morte, si sia aggirata una misteriosa creatura, che faceva gli uomini a pezzi, li scorticava o li riduceva persino peggio, lasciando poi i cadaveri appesi agli alberi. Nessuno la vide mai, per la gente di città erano solo superstizioni, ma per le popolazioni che vivevano a stretto contatto con la giungla, era dannatamente reale. L'avevano chiamata 'il demone che caccia gli uomini', o 'il diavolo che riduce gli uomini a trofei'".  
Setsuna rimase colpita da quelle parole. "E dopo cosa successe?"  
"Un giorno nella giungla ci fu una fortissima esplosione, chi l'ha vista ha detto che fu come se fosse esplosa una piccola bomba atomica, e da allora le morti sono cessate di botto. Una sorta di pace durata molti anni".  
Kaede inarcò un sopracciglio. "Durata? Vuoi dire che…"  
"La telefonata l'ho fatta a un mio conoscente del luogo. Dieci mesi fa, una piccola troupe di documentaristi nordamericani ha trovato, proprio in quelle zone, cinque cacciatori del luogo completamente spellati e appesi ad un albero".  
Ci furono lunghi attimi di silenzio.  
"Perché non l'hai detto agli altri?", chiese Setsuna.  
"Per tre motivi: perché non ho la prova assoluta che si tratti della medesima creatura; non ci dava vere informazioni; e perché tutti sono così tesi e preoccupati, che non conviene far sapere loro che Ku ed Eiko adesso potrebbero essere state…"  
"Un momento di attenzione, prego!", esclamò la capoclasse Ayaka alzandosi in piedi e reggendo un bicchiere. "Facciamo un brindisi a queste nostre valorose compagne, che entro questa notte libereranno il Mahora da un pericoloso nemico, faranno ritornare due brave ragazze alle loro case, ci racconteranno imprese mirabolanti al loro ritorno e daranno grande lustro alla nostra classe, facendo restare la III A di quest'anno negli annali del Mahora!"  
Dopo un attimo di perplessità, anche le altre si alzarono in piedi e brindarono alle loro compagne.  
"Ehi, perché non facciamo una festicciola?", propose Shiina Sakurako.  
"Sì! Una festa con tanta musica!", continuò Misa Kakizaki.  
"Un momento, e dove la troviamo la musica?", domandò Yue Ayase.  
Quasi come dal nulla, la terza cheerleader, Madoka Kugimiya, tirò fuori dal nulla una tastiera elettronica e una chitarra elettrica, che passò ad Ako Izumi.  
"Forza, cantiamo e balliamo!", ordinò la capoclasse.  
Cosa che fecero tutte, solo Hasegawa dovette essere prima trascinata, e poi prese a ballare con una faccia alla 'speriamo che non mi veda nessuno'.  
"Che dici, Mana, andiamo?", domandò sorridendo Nagase.  
Mana si strinse nelle spalle. "Perché no?", rispose alzandosi e chiedendo l'onore di un ballo a Negi.  
Nagase e Setsuna rimasero stupite, dato che la domanda precedente era solo ironica, comunque Kaede non perse tempo e andò a ballare con le sorelle Narutaki.  
In breve la piazzetta divenne la quinta essenza dell'allegria: Negi, imbarazzato e impacciato, cercava di ballare uno pseudo-tango con Mana, che invece se la cavava molto bene; la capoclasse era rossa di invidia e diceva a Mana di non prendersi troppe libertà, mentre Chizuru Naba invitava, o forse ordinava, a Natsumi e Kotaro, imbarazzatissimi, di ballare insieme. Asuna, insieme a Zazie Rainday, distribuiva bevande a tutti dopo che Satsuki gliele passava.  
Solo Setsuna era rimasta seduta: pur capendo il perché della festicciola, si sentiva troppo negata per il ballo.  
"Setsy, vieni qui", disse la voce di Konoka ad una certa distanza.  
Setsuna si voltò e vide la sua amica d'infanzia che, da dietro un cespuglio, le faceva cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Cosa che fece subito, e trovò dietro il cespuglio una panchina su cui era seduta l'altra.  
"Lady Konoka, anche se il bosco non è proprio dietro l'angolo, le consiglio di non mettersi troppo in disparte. Può essere pericoloso".  
"Oh, questo misterioso nemico non si farà vedere con tutte queste persone vicine. E comunque ti ho chiamata qui perché voglio…"  
Konoka distolse lo sguardo.  
"Cosa c'è?", domandò perplessa Setsuna.  
La risposta fu un fortissimo abbraccio: "Torna sana e salva, ti scongiuro! Stendi quel cattivone e torna! E'… è un ordine!"  
Dopo un attimo di forte imbarazzo, la giovane spadaccina rispose all'abbraccio e sentì le lacrime della sua Konoka sul petto.  
Quando si lasciarono, Konoka aveva ancora lo sguardo basso e fremeva.  
"In casi come questi, maledico la mia debolezza. Vorrei venire con te".  
"Non deve. Anche il più grande dei pericoli non può spaventarmi se so che lei è al sicuro".  
"Voglio aiutarti".  
Con grande delicatezza, quasi temesse di sciuparla toccandola, Setsuna le mise una mano sul mento e le sollevò il viso, fissandola negli occhi.  
"Non si preoccupi, Milady, sono sicura che andrà tutto bene. Chao ha approntato un piano perfetto, con me ci sono compagni forti e fidati. Sono convinta che quando questa vicenda sarà conclusa, ci rideremo sopra ricordandola".  
"Sei sicura?"  
Setsuna rifletté un attimo. "Milady, lei sa che io mantengo sempre le promesse, vero?"  
"Certo!".  
La spadaccina allora si tolse l'elastico che usava per la coda dei capelli, e lo mise in mano a Konoka.  
"Le prometto che tornerò a riprendermelo".  
Konoka riabbracciò con ancora più forza la sua Setsy.  
"Ora andiamo, non è bello mancare a una festa", disse quest'ultima sorridendo.

Dopo almeno un'ora di divertimento sfrenato, e dopo aver bevuto tanto, le ragazze della III A erano stremate, quasi addormentate e distese sui tavolini.  
Mentre il sole era ormai tramontato.  
Solo Asuna e Zazie, avendo più servito bevande che bevuto, erano ancora abbastanza sveglie.  
Invece Mana, Kaede e Setsuna, seduta affianco ad un'addormentata Konoka, erano ben sveglie.  
Il cellulare di Mana squillò, lei lesse il messaggio.  
"Ci siamo", annunciò laconicamente. "Hanno rintracciato la scia feromonica di quel bastardo e ora baderanno a spargere su quella zona un bel po' di pulviscolo radioattivo".  
"Mi raccomando", disse Asuna sentendosi un groppo in gola. "Vorrei tanto venire con voi".  
"Per ogni evenienza, è meglio se resti qui", rispose Kaede.  
Zazie fece un profondo inchino alle tre guerriere, che corsero verso la loro destinazione.  
Non prima che Setsuna desse un'ultima carezza sulla guancia di Konoka.  
"Ah", disse Mana voltandosi un attimo, "grazie mille per la festa. Siete delle compagne davvero meravigliose".  
"E voi delle guerriere fantastiche! Quindi vedete di ritornare, mi raccomando".  
Detto questo, Asuna dovette reprimere diverse lacrime e aiutare Zazie a svegliare le altre per farle tornare nel dormitorio.


	8. Chapter 8

7° Capitolo

Nel bosco era ormai calata la notte, accompagnata da un silenzio quasi spettrale.  
Ogni tanto si udiva il verso di qualche animale o uccello notturno, però rendeva ancora più inquietante l'atmosfera del luogo.  
Molte decine di metri sopra gli alberi, volava quello che sembrava un gufo: sembrava perché, nonostante da lontano apparisse a tutti gli effetti come un uccello, con tanto di verso caratteristico, era in realtà un sofisticato robot costruito da Hakase e Chao, con sensori di rilevamento feromonico al posto degli occhi.  
L'automa compì molti giri larghi sempre sulla stessa zona, trasmettendo i dati al laboratorio delle sue creatrici.

"Ci siamo!", esclamò Chao trasmettendo su un grande schermo l'immagine in tre dimensioni del bosco.  
Un quadrato verde evidenziò un determinato punto zoomando su di esso. Al suo interno c'era un puntino rosso che si muoveva in varie direzioni, si fermava a intervalli irregolari e poi riprendeva a muoversi.  
Intorno alla geniale ragazza c'erano Hakase, Mana, Kaede, Setsuna, Konoemon, Takamichi, e gli altri suoi colleghi, maghi professori, tra cui Akashi.  
"Il segnale proviene solo da quel punto?", domandò Mana.  
"In realtà", rispose Hakase, "abbiamo rilevato tracce un po' dappertutto nel bosco. Quell'essere ha girato parecchio. Tuttavia questo segnale è l'unico in movimento".  
"Diamo il via all'operazione!", comandò il preside.  
Digitando alcuni comandi su una tastiera, Chao fece partire diversi droni dalla sezione d'ingegneria: silenziosi e veloci s'innalzarono nel cielo diretti verso la loro destinazione, che raggiunsero rapidamente, e compiendo anche loro larghi giri, iniziarono a spargere una sottile polvere, quasi invisibile e scintillante.  
"Siamo sicuri che riusciranno a cogliere il bersaglio? Perché dubito che se ne resterà fermo a farsi impolverare", obbiettò Takamichi.  
"Il pulviscolo viene sparso per un'area di tre chilometri intorno al punto segnalato. E' impossibile che gli sfugga", rispose Chao.  
Attesero alcuni minuti, poi la giovane scienziata dichiarò: "E' fatta, la zona è stata completamente irrorata!"  
"Prepariamoci allora", disse Kaede.  
A parte le due inventrici e Konoemon, tutti gli altri indossarono degli speciali visori simili a occhiali da neve.  
Dal lato destro, scendeva un piccolo microfono.  
"I microfoni servono per parlare tra di voi. Se premete il pulsante bianco sul lato destro del visore, la comunicazione sarà con noi", illustrò Chao.  
"In quelle lenti sono stati inseriti dei sensori di rilevamento dell'impronta feromonica. Il bastardo non lo vedrete interamente, ma sarà una figura evanescente, tipo fantasma. Il pulviscolo aumenterà ulteriormente la sua visibilità, che tuttavia, ricordatelo bene, non sarà mai al 100%. Dovrete farvelo bastare", spiegò Hakase.  
"Basterà", dichiarò Mana.  
"Con la magia, vi teletrasporteremo intorno alla zona dove si trova adesso l'obiettivo, in modo che potrete circondarlo", aggiunse Konoemon, che recitò una formula magica, dei cerchi luminosi contenenti disegni complessi si formarono sotto i piedi dei dieci maghi e delle studentesse guerriere.  
Un attimo dopo erano tutti spariti.

Mana, con rapidi cenni della mano, indicò ai suoi compagni dove collocarsi intorno alla zona prestabilita, che grazie ai visori appariva loro distinta dal resto dell'ambiente, perché aveva i bordi evidenziati in verde.  
La zona in questione era un insieme di un centinaio di alberi, abbastanza alti e isolati dagli altri da un sentiero in terra battuta che ci girava intorno: un boschetto nel grande bosco.  
Poco distante, separato da una collinetta, scorreva un fiume artificiale, dalle rive fangose.  
Mana salì su un alto albero, davanti al boschetto, si nascose dietro del fitto fogliame e tirò fuori da una custodia sulla schiena un fucile di precisione di grosso calibro. Si tolse un momento il visore e scandagliò la zona con la sua vista magica, senza vedere nulla di strano.  
Nagase salì anche lei su un albero, posto a sinistra della zona bersaglio e si appostò pronta a lanciare i suoi shurinken.  
Setsuna invece sfoderò le sue belle ali piumate e salì sulla cima di un albero a destra dell'obiettivo, con la spada sguainata.  
Gli altri maghi si acquattarono dietro cespugli e grosse pietre.  
L'intero ambiente circostante mandava ogni tanto dei riverberi luccicanti: era pure una bella vista, pareva quasi che ogni albero, roccia, cespuglio, filo di erba, fosse cosparso di polvere di diamanti.  
"Mi ricevete? Passo", domandò Mana sottovoce tramite il microfono.  
Tutti risposero di sì.  
"Non vedo nulla però qui intorno. Il nemico sarà ancora dentro quel piccolo bosco", disse Nagase.  
"Allora facciamo così: cinque di noi andranno tra quegli alberi, gli altri si disporranno intorno ad essi per circondarli", decise Takamichi.  
Gli altri furono d'accordo e così fecero: cautamente, strisciando sul terreno e fermandosi ogni tanto per non fare troppo rumore, si addentrarono dentro il boschetto.  
Dentro vi era assoluta calma, gli alberi erano distanti solo uno o due metri l'uno dall'altro, non c'era molto spazio per muoversi, quindi i cinque uomini dovettero rialzarsi.  
I maghi del Mahora guardarono in tutte le direzioni, sfoderarono le loro armi magiche preparandosi a usarle.

Setsuna contemplava dall'alto della sua posizione il boschetto, i sensi tesi al massimo, i muscoli pronti a scattare.  
"Setsy".  
Udendo quella voce, Setsuna sentì quasi il suo cuore fermarsi e guardò verso il basso.

I cinque maghi continuavano a perlustrare quegli alberi.  
"Mi sembra che qui non ci sia niente", osservò uno di loro.  
"Continua a cercare", gli rispose un altro, distante una ventina di metri, attraverso il microfono.  
"Va bene. Ehi, cos'è questo sibilo?"  
"Io non sento niente".  
Il primo uomo si avvicinò a uno degli alberi, da dove sembrava provenire quel rumore, che cessò di botto.  
"Mah, sarà stato un animale".

Setsuna, ansia fatta persona, era scesa fin quasi alla base dell'albero.  
"Non posso crederci! Cosa ci fa lei qui?! Che incosciente!", pensò.  
Si guardò freneticamente in giro, senza vedere nessuno.  
"Che me lo sia immaginato?"  
"Setsy, vieni qui".

Takamichi continuava ad aspettare pazientemente, nascosto dietro un masso ricoperto di muschio. La pietra aveva una piccola rientranza e l'uomo ci si era infilato, in modo da essere protetto su tre lati per quattro.  
Non riusciva a concepire con che razza di nemico avessero a che fare: nel corso della sua tutto sommato ancora giovane vita, aveva avuto a che fare con diverse creature, ma nessuna corrispondente alle caratteristiche di quella cui davano la caccia.  
"Chissà il mio maestro cosa farebbe in questo momento", pensò con un sorriso amaro.  
All'improvviso udì un suono simile a un tic, che lo mise sul chi va là.  
Si guardò intorno, senza vedere nulla.  
Prudentemente si sporse in avanti, guardando verso sinistra: a qualche metro dal masso, per terra, si era accesa una luce rossa.

Il sibilo riprese, e il mago si riavvicinò cautamente all'albero.  
Guardò verso l'alto e vide, attraverso il visore, una specie di fumo bianco, che sembrava essere emesso da un piccolo tubo, inserito su un treppiede piazzato a sua volta sul tronco.  
Perplesso, il mago si tolse il visore, e il fumo scomparve, per poi ricomparire quando lo rindossò.  
"Ehi, c'è una specie di tubo su quest'albero", disse un altro dei cinque maghi.

"Setsy, vieni qui".  
"Lady Konoka, dove siete?", domandò angosciata Setsuna guardandosi attorno e vedendo solo alberi, rami e cespugli immersi nel buio.  
"Voglio aiutarti".  
La spadaccina si bloccò: sentendo quelle parole, dette con quel tono, ebbe una sensazione di déjà vu, riguardante la festa cui aveva partecipato poco prima, abbastanza vicino ai confini del bosco.  
Sembravano quasi una registrazione.  
Un attimo dopo qualcosa afferrò Setsuna per la testa e la mandò a sbattere violentemente contro il tronco dell'albero.

"Takamichi, c'è qualcosa che non va", comunicò uno dei maghi entrati nel luogo designato. "Sembra che quel segnale di feromoni fosse emesso da dispositivi piazzati sugli alberi".  
Takamichi sbarrò gli occhi, guardò prima la luce rossa a terra e poi verso i suoi colleghi in perlustrazione.  
"Venite fuori da lì! Subito!"  
Sugli alberi e sul terreno intorno al boschetto si accesero diverse luci rosse assai intense, neanche un secondo dopo decine di raggi laser rossi, lunghi un centinaio di metri, attraversarono l'aria, e contemporaneamente le loro fonti di emissione ruotarono su se stesse: i laser fenderono l'aria in ogni direzione.  
Pochi attimi dopo, gli alberi del boschetto crollarono con grande frastuono, essendo stati tagliati di netto in più punti.  
Anche le rocce intorno, compresa quella di Takamichi, fecero questa fine, ma non il professore: resosi conto del pericolo un momento prima degli altri, era riuscito a buttarsi a terra appena in tempo.

"Dio, no!", urlò Kaede sgomenta.  
Lei e Mana erano troppo lontane per essere colpite e avevano assistito a quell'orrore.  
"Setsuna! Stai bene? Setsuna Sakurazaki, rispondi! Professor Takahata, qualcuno mi risponda!"  
"Ma non capisco!", pensò Mana. "Che cosa sta succedendo… a meno che…"  
Afferrò con forza il microfono e premette il pulsante bianco: "Hakase, Chao, mi sentite? E' una trappola, una maledettissima trappola! Ma per noi, non per lui!"

"Una trappola?", ripeté incredula Chao.  
Poco prima lei, il preside e Konoemon avevano visto sullo schermo l'abbattimento in tempo reale del piccolo bosco  
"Oh no!", esclamò il preside. "Che ne è degli uomini che erano entrati lì dentro?"  
"Temo che siano…"  
Il collegamento con Mana s'interruppe.  
"Che succede?"  
"E' un misterioso segnale di disturbo", spiegò Hakase leggendo alcuni dati dal computer principale del loro laboratorio, "non riusciamo a eliminarlo e blocca le nostre comunicazioni. Dannazione! Ha anche disabilitato il segnale dei nostri dispositivi di volo. Non vediamo più nulla!"  
Infatti, le immagini del bosco che stavano osservando erano scomparse, sostituite da uno schermo nero.  
"Se non possiamo più né vederli né sentirli, non possiamo farli ritornare col teletrasporto magico", osservò tetro il preside. "Non ci resta che…"  
Un profondo boato scosse fin nelle fondamenta il laboratorio.  
"E ora che è successo?", si domandò Konoemon.  
Dopo interminabili attimi di silenzio, gli squillò il cellulare.  
"Pronto? Come dite?!"  
Chao e Hakase videro il volto dell'anziano uomo diventare sempre più accigliato e terreo man mano che ascoltava.  
Conclusa la telefonata, il preside annunciò: "C'è stata un'esplosione nel locale caldaie del dormitorio. Ora l'edificio sta andando in fiamme".  
Le due ragazze della III A rimasero a bocca aperta, impietrite.  
"Andiamo, dobbiamo soccorrere gli studenti", ordinò l'anziano uscendo dal locale.  
Chao sembrò ridestarsi. "Però le persone nel bosco… aspetti, preside, dobbiamo aiutarli! Preside, dobbiamo andare da loro!"  
Lo costrinse a girarsi mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, ma la tolse subito dopo.  
Konoemon aveva adesso uno sguardo di ghiaccio, capace di rivaleggiare con quello di Evangeline.  
Davanti a quella vista, persino la geniale ragazza cinese, che poco tempo prima aveva rimproverato lo stesso preside come se fosse stato uno scolaretto, non poté che ammutolire.  
"Cosa crede signorina Lingshen? Pensa che io non voglia aiutarli? Che non desideri con tutto me stesso andare in quel bosco a soccorrerli? Lo vorrei eccome!  
Ma io sono il preside, e devo badare alla tutela di tutti gli studenti, studenti che ora sono in pericolo mortale. Voi due, che siete i geni del Mahora, ditemi: per quanto possa apparire, e purtroppo lo è, crudele, qual è la cosa migliore da fare secondo la logica?"  
Senza attendere risposta, Konoemon uscì, seguito dalle due ragazze a capo chino.


	9. Chapter 9

8° Capitolo

Takamichi tentò con cautela di rialzarsi: la polvere sollevata dalla caduta degli alberi, e resa scintillante dal pulviscolo radioattivo, stava scemando.  
Provò a comunicare con gli altri tramite il microfono: "Qualcuno mi sente? Rispondete!"  
Possibile che quei laser avessero davvero…  
"Professore, mi sente?"  
"Nagase, grazie al cielo! Chi altro è sopravvissuto?"  
"Io", comunicò impassibile Mana. "Però Sakurazaki non risponde. E neppure gli altri professori. Non riusciamo più a comunicare nemmeno con la base".  
Takamichi si sporse per controllare i dintorni, ma senza vedere qualcosa muoversi, né udiva lamenti.  
Si accorse comunque di qualcosa: uno strano fumo bianco stava iniziando ad arrivare dal bosco e si dirigeva verso di loro.  
Perplesso, l'uomo si tolse il visore e il fumo non si vide più, ma ricomparve indossando nuovamente quegli occhiali speciali.  
"Lo vedete anche voi?", domandò alle due studentesse.  
"Affermativo", rispose la mercenaria.  
"Cosa sarà?", domandò Kaede. "Io ho un gran brutto presentimento".  
"Temo che siano feromoni, o qualcosa di simile, del nemico. Se è così, ci ha fregati, perché sarà impossibile distinguere la sua impronta feromonica lì dentro. Credo che anche la pensata del pulviscolo sia stata vanificata", spiegò seccamente Tatsumiya.  
La prima intuizione della giovane mercenaria era purtroppo giusta: dopo pochi attimi l'intera zona era avvolta da una sorta di nebbia, invisibile a occhio nudo, ma che per i visori era come un muro impenetrabile.  
"Ci ha fregati alla grande", commentò Takamichi sfoggiando un sorrisetto amaro.  
"Gli strumenti delle nostre geniali compagne ora sono solo costose nullità", aggiunse Kaede. "Che facciamo?"  
"Ci ritiriamo", ordinò Mana. "Siamo nel territorio di un nemico perfettamente organizzato, e siamo rimasti solo in tre. Sono sicura che il bastardo è nei dintorni, aspetta che i feromoni invadano completamente il posto. Poi verrà a prenderci".  
"Io però non me la sento di abbandonare dei colleghi e amici senza fare nemmeno un tentativo. Per quelli nel boschetto temo non ci sia più nulla da fare, ma per gli altri e Setsuna non è detto. Devo tentare. Copritemi!" esclamò Takamichi, che uscì fulmineo da ciò che restava del suo nascondiglio, dirigendosi verso  
quella che doveva essere la posizione dei quattro maghi non andati tra gli alberi.  
Kaede scese dalla sua postazione e corse anche lei verso quella direzione, sdoppiandosi in quattro, così le ricerche sarebbero state più veloci.  
Mana invece rimase al suo posto, scrutando con attenzione ovunque e tenendosi pronta al fuoco.  
Ricorse ancora alla sua vista magica, concentrandosi il più possibile, ma per quanto esplorasse, non vide nulla.  
"Mi sembra evidente", pensò la ragazza, "che non sei umano. Però non sei neanche una creatura soprannaturale, perché ricorri alla tecnologia. Insomma, chi o cosa diavolo sei?"

Il dormitorio del Mahora era un edificio assai esteso e alto, formato da più ali, che ospitava migliaia di studenti, dalle elementari fino all'università: in quel momento era un mare di fuoco.  
Le fiamme erano partite dall'ala centrale e si stavano diffondendo a velocità lenta ma costante, mentre squadre di pompieri e insegnanti facevano uscire di corsa tutti gli studenti.  
Nonostante alcune urla, la folla di ragazzi e ragazze era disciplinata e per fortuna il dormitorio era pieno di uscite di emergenza.  
Inoltre molte sue strutture erano costruite in modo da resistere il più possibile a incendi e terremoti, e le esercitazioni di emergenza erano tenute regolarmente e accuratamente.  
Vedere gli studenti in salvo fu fonte di enorme sollievo per il preside Konoemon, quando arrivò sul posto. Tuttavia non poteva nascondere il dolore per quello che stava accadendo al suo istituto.  
In tutto quell'assembramento di persone, lui, Chao e Hakase furono raggiunti da Asuna, Negi e Konoka.  
"Mio Dio", mormorò allibita Konoka, "ma cosa è successo?"  
Il preside scosse la testa. "Non lo sappiamo. C'è stata un'esplosione nella sala caldaie, chissà perché".  
"Io ero andata ai bagni con loro…", mormorò Asuna, "quando poi ha tremato tutto!"  
"La III A!", esclamò Negi scrutando tra la folla. "Loro stanno bene? Non le vedo!"  
"Ci ho pensato io!", esclamò Kotaro comparendo quasi dal nulla, come un ninja. "Ho fatto il giro del dormitorio e le ho aiutate a uscire. Ora sono fuori, al sicuro. Però…".  
Kotaro guardò il gruppetto di Negi. "Diamine, qui ci sono solo Kagurazaka e Konoe! Mancano le due piccole pesti, la danzatrice e l'infermiera. Pensavo fossero con te!"  
"Professore! Professore!", lo chiamò qualcuno.  
Facendosi strada tra la calca, arrivò Ako Izumi, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Professore, aiuto! Makie… Makie e le gemelline…"  
Negi cercò di calmarla: "Riprendi fiato. Cos'è successo?"  
"Erano… erano andate a fare una passeggiata nei corridoi dell'ala centrale, quando è avvenuta l'esplosione! Nel punto dove sono passate… è crollato tutto! Ho sentito delle grida! Volevo aiutarle, ma il fumo, le fiamme, non vedevo niente e non potevo respirare! Le aiuti, per l'amore di Dio!"  
Negi strinse i pugni, si fece indicare la direzione e vi corse subito, seguito da Kotaro e Asuna, che disse a Konoka di restare lì per badare ad Ako.

Takamichi e Kaede avevano finito assai rapidamente il loro controllo, fino ad allora con esito drammaticamente negativo: dei quattro maghi rimasti fuori dal gruppo di alberi, uno era stato tagliato a metà e gli altri due decapitati.  
Di quelli entrati nel boschetto, invece, la ninja ne aveva trovati due: il primo tagliato verticalmente in due pezzi e il secondo schiacciato da un tronco abbattuto. Il silenzio faceva immaginare cosa fosse successo agli altri tre.  
Restava da cercare solo il professor Akashi.  
"Eccolo!", indicò Kaede.  
Il padre di Yuna giaceva disteso per terra a faccia in giù.  
Takamichi digrignò i denti quando si accorse che il braccio destro dell'amico era stato reciso all'altezza della spalla.  
Si fece forza e lo girò, Akashi emise un lamento.  
Takahata tirò un sospiro di sollievo. "E' vivo!".  
Nagase cominciò a sollevarlo. "Probabilmente è svenuto per lo shock e il dolore del braccio amputato. Portiamolo via".  
Proprio allora udirono due sibili dietro di loro e senza perdere tempo a girarsi, afferrarono insieme il ferito e saltarono via da lì: un attimo dopo, il punto in cui si trovavano esplose, colpito da due sfere di energia color blu.  
"Vi sta sparando!" comunicò Mana. "Rispondete al fuoco, i due colpi provenivano a un centinaio di metri da voi, a ore undici".  
In quella direzione, Kaede e Takamichi vedevano solo alberi seguiti da altri alberi, ma non persero tempo e presero a bombardare la zona, la prima lanciando piogge di shurinken, il secondo usando i suoi pugni velocissimi e a lunga distanza.  
Durante l'attacco altri colpi partirono contro di loro, ma da dietro!  
"Attenti alle spalle!", gridò la mercenaria.  
Uno dei colpi era diretto contro Mana stessa, che per un pelo riuscì ad abbandonare la sua posizione sull'albero scendendo a terra e iniziando a correre.  
I suoi due compagni pure riuscirono ad allontanarsi, ma non di molto e l'esplosione li prese di striscio facendoli volare in aria e atterrare abbastanza malamente.  
Tatsumiya vedendo questo prese a sparare ad altezza d'uomo, un colpo ogni due metri, correndo verso sinistra e tentando di attirare l'attenzione del nemico su di sé.  
Ci riuscì, perché una nuova raffica di energia, partendo da posizioni diverse, si scatenò contro di lei, che la evitò e col fucile rispose colpo su colpo.  
Mana schivava agilmente ogni sfera e i suoi proiettili erano precisi, ma ogni volta colpivano o il terreno o un albero.  
"Da questa distanza, vedo il colpo arrivare, posso evitarlo e sparare verso il punto d'origine, ma quel maledetto sta facendo come me, corre e spara. Ed essendo pure invisibile, mi fa solo sprecare proiettili. Devo cambiare strategia", pensò la ragazza gettando il fucile.  
Si mise una mano in tasca, toccò la sua carta pactio ed evocò le sue pistole.  
"Adeat Maxima!"  
Le armi apparvero, ma come grandezza erano almeno il doppio, di colore bianco.  
"Mangia questo!", gridò Mana aprendo il fuoco a raffica: una tempesta di pallottole perforanti si abbatté sul bosco davanti a lei, distruggendo alberi su alberi, in una pioggia di foglie, terra e schegge di legno. Spostando le braccia da destra a sinistra, la mercenaria cercò di estendere l'area di fuoco il più possibile, per costringere il nemico ad arretrare.  
"Se altrimenti avesse uno scudo o qualcosa di simile, non avrebbe bisogno di eludere i miei colpi".  
Mentre sparava, si avvicinò ai suoi compagni, ancora un po' scossi. "State bene?", domandò senza guardarli e gridando per superare il rumore delle sue pallottole.  
"Abbastanza", rispose Kaede. "Dobbiamo andarcene di qui".  
"Lo so. Adesso sto usando una modalità speciale delle mie pistole, ma non durerà a lungo. Prendete Akashi e …"  
Alle loro orecchie giunse solo un lieve fischio e non poterono fare niente quando Takamichi fu colpito da qualcosa d'invisibile che sembrò farlo volare fino a un albero vicino per poi inchiodarvelo.  
La spalla destra dell'uomo si sporcò sempre più di sangue, e pian piano si materializzò cosa lo aveva colpito: una sorta di grosso shurinken, con otto punte assai affusolate.  
"Merda! Usa anche armi invisibili e ha fatto il giro largo. E' più veloce di quanto mi aspettassi!", esclamò Mana adirandosi.

Negi, Asuna e Kotaro giunsero davanti alla parte centrale del dormitorio: le fiamme l'avevano occupata interamente, da quasi tutte le finestre si vedeva solo fuoco, che attraverso le finestre più alte lambiva anche il tetto.  
Una squadra di pompieri si dava da fare con gli idranti, mentre un gruppo di studenti assisteva in silenzio e a distanza di sicurezza.  
"Il fuoco è troppo esteso. Lo possiamo spegnere ma questa parte dell'edificio è ormai condannata", dichiarò uno dei pompieri.  
"Un momento, signore", lo chiamò Negi avvicinandosi. "Sapete se ci sono altre persone lì dentro?"  
"No, piccolo. Ma entrare lì è un suicidio ormai. Possiamo tentare ma non è detto che riusciremo anche solo a cercare", rispose l'uomo.  
"Negi, guarda!", esclamò Asuna puntando il dito verso una finestra ancora libera dalle fiamme: appoggiato contro il vetro, dalla parte interna, c'era il nastro di Makie Sasaki.  
"Ma cosa ci fa lì?", si domandò Kotaro.  
Negi non ci pensò due volte e corse verso la finestra, la sfondò con un calcio ed entrò.  
A ruota Asuna e Kotaro lo seguirono.  
"Pazzi, tornate indietro!", urlò inutilmente il pompiere.


	10. Chapter 10

9° Capitolo

"Professore!", gridarono Kaede e Mana correndo verso l'insegnante. La prima si mise Akashi sulle spalle e recuperò anche il suo braccio.  
Takamichi era bloccato dalla misteriosa arma contro l'albero, e la parte superiore del suo bel abito bianco era sempre più rossa.  
"Ra-ragazze…", mormorò l'uomo cercando invano di liberarsi, "non perdete tempo con me. Prendete Akashi e scappate… Presto!"  
"Non l'ascolto neppure", rispose Mana, che afferrò l'arma nemica e facendo perno su un piede, tirò fino a staccare dal tronco lei e Takahata, che crollò a terra esamine.  
"Sta perdendo molto sangue", pensò accigliata la mercenaria. Si strappò un lembo di vestito e lo annodò intorno alla ferita del professore.  
"Non va bene. Abbiamo due feriti gravi e il nemico è ancora qui attorno. Kaede, tu con Akashi scappa ad est, io andrò ad ovest con Takamichi", ordinò senza mai perdere di vista la vegetazione circostante.  
"Mana, pensi che possiamo farcela a correre con loro in queste condizioni?"  
"Una potrebbe restare indietro per fare da copertura, ma dubito che l'altra riuscirebbe a fare molta strada avendo con sé ben due uomini feriti. Quindi muoviamoci. E ricorda: qualunque cosa senta una di noi due, continui a scappare senza voltarsi!"  
L'altra annuì piano e le due ragazze, ciascuna con un insegnante sulle spalle, scattarono verso le proprie destinazioni.  
Kaede si inoltrò tra le cime degli alberi, Mana invece si diresse verso la collinetta che li separava dal fiume.  
Ci mise pochissimo a raggiungerla e salirla.  
Proprio quando erano giunti alla sommità, dagli alberi arrivò un altro colpo energetico, Mana lo evitò saltando e sparò nella direzione da cui era venuto.  
Neanche un attimo dopo, qualcosa sembrò avvolgersi intorno a lei e Takamichi mentre erano ancora in aria, stringendoli come in una morsa e facendoli cadere per terra come un sacco. Un sacco che poi rotolò velocemente lungo l'altro lato della collina.  
Nagase aveva sentito i rumori dei colpi, un urlo di sorpresa e dolore, un tonfo, e dovette ricorrere a tutta la sua forza di volontà per continuare a correre senza voltarsi.

Negi, Asuna e Kotaro correvano lungo i corridoi del dormitorio, salivano rampe di scale, e più avanzavano, più vedevano fiamme e fumo intorno a loro. Anche il calore stava diventando insopportabile e cominciarono a tossire con insistenza.  
"Per la miseria, qui non si respira quasi più!", esclamò Asuna.  
"Kotaro, dove sono?", domandò Negi sempre più in ansia.  
Il loro compagno rimase incerto: "Dannazione! Il fumo… copre le loro tracce! Non riesco a…"  
Un grido arrivò alle loro orecchie, e proveniva da un centinaio di metri davanti a loro, per l'esattezza dalla parte terminale di un corridoio ostruito da alcune travi in fiamme.  
Per Asuna non fu un problema spazzarle via con il suo artefatto magico e alla fine apparve loro l'ingresso di una stanza con sopra una targhetta. Forse era l'appartamento di un professore.  
Entrarono e videro, rintanate in un angolo, Makie, Fuuka e Fuumika.  
Quest'ultima era rimasta bloccata con le gambe sotto un grosso frammento di soffitto, pareva svenuta, la sorella piangendo la chiamava e scuoteva disperatamente. Anche Makie piangeva e cercava di consolarla.  
"Professor Negi! Asuna! Kotaro!", esclamarono le due ragazze colme di gioia.  
Negi subito si chinò su Fuumika per esaminarla, mentre Asuna e Kotaro cercarono di rassicurare le altre due.  
"Asuna, aiutami!", ordinò Negi e subito la ragazza, facendo leva con la sua spada, sollevò il pezzo di soffitto liberando la compagna.  
Negi tastò le gambe della gemella, che emise un lamento di dolore.  
"Mm, penso che abbia le gambe rotte. Dobbiamo portarla via di qui!"  
"Asuna, professore, cosa sta succedendo?", domandò disperata Makie. "Stavamo facendo una passeggiata, c'è stata un esplosione, fiamme dappertutto, ci siamo rifugiate qui e poi Fuumika…"  
"Pensiamo ad uscire adesso", la zittì Kotaro, accorgendosi di quanto tutto stesse scricchiolando intorno a loro. Anche le fiamme e il fumo aumentavano a vista d'occhio.

Kaede, con Akashi sulle spalle, correva a perdifiato tra gli alberi.  
Dall'uomo giunse un lamento.  
"Uhn, dove-dove sono?"  
"Professore! Per fortuna. Come si sente?"  
"Come uno…", seguì un momento di doloroso silenzio, "…che ha perso un braccio".  
"Mi dispiace. Comunque abbiamo recuperato l'arto, quindi forse si potrà fare qualcosa. Se arriviamo al Mahora".  
"Ma cosa… cosa è successo?"  
"I cacciatori sono diventati prede", spiegò laconicamente Kaede.  
"Accidenti, avremmo dovuto… Attenta! Giù!"  
Senza chiedere spiegazioni, la ragazza si abbassò a terra e un attimo dopo qualcosa sfrecciò sopra le loro, tagliò alcuni piccoli alberi per poi conficcarsi in uno di quelli grossi.  
"Un altro di quegli shurinken giganti!", esclamò la ragazza. Si alzò in piedi e sfoderò la sua grossa lama a quattro punte. "Professore, lei cerchi di scappare, io lo trattengo!"  
"No!"  
"Non sia stupido!", gridò Kaede, che fu interrotta da un colpo energetico: lo evitò saltando, lanciò la sua arma in quella direzione accompagnata da una pioggia di piccole stelle ninja, scagliate in quasi tutte le direzioni.  
Infine si sdoppiò in ben dieci copie, che si distribuirono tra gli alberi.  
"Vediamo se mi becchi ora!", gridò con rabbia.  
Rabbia che ebbe appena il tempo di mutare in stupore quando un nuovo proiettile di energia partì diretto proprio contro di lei.  
"Mi ha individuato subito?!"  
Kaede saltò verso l'alto, e proprio allora ebbe la strana impressione che l'aria davanti a lei si stesse muovendo per conto proprio.  
L'impressione durò anche quando qualcosa di molto simile ad un pugno dalla forza fenomenale si abbatté sulla sua faccia, le spaccò la mascella e fece saltare quasi tutti i suoi denti.  
Kaede precipitò al suolo, preda di convulsioni, Akashi impietrito e spaventato riuscì a malapena a stare in piedi.  
In mezzo al buio della notte, tra gli alberi, quasi davanti a loro, vide brillare due luci minacciose, di colore giallo, quasi degli occhi sospesi in aria.  
"E'… è finita! Yuna, piccola mia, mi dispiace…"

Asuna si offrì di portare le gemelle, dato che Negi, durante l'avventura alla biblioteca, non si era dimostrato capace di portare Yue. Lui e Kotaro avrebbero aiutato Makie.  
Uscire non avrebbe dovuto essere difficile: potevano passare dalle finestre, e anche se erano troppo in alto per saltare giù, c'era un grosso albero abbastanza vicino e con molti rami. Per Kotaro e anche Asuna non sarebbe stato un problema raggiungerlo.  
Proprio mentre uscivano, Negi si bloccò, restando per ultimo nella stanza.  
"Negi? Che c'è? Presto, andiamocene!", lo incalzò Kotaro.  
"Mi è sembrato di vedere…"  
Ci fu un nuovo crollo del soffitto, proprio sopra la porta, Negi spinse fuori Kotaro e Makie, e restò bloccato nella stanza da un grosso cumulo di detriti in fiamme.  
"Negi! Negi!", gridò Asuna, pronta a sfoderare di nuovo la sua spada.  
"Andate via!", rispose Negi dall'altra parte.  
"Ti posso aiutare!"  
Ci furono altri crolli, intere parti del corridoio, pareti e soffitti, vennero giù, sollevando nuvole di fuoco accompagnate da un grande frastuono.  
"Dovete uscire subito! O morirete!"  
"Negi, no!", esclamò Kotaro.  
"Andate via! E' un ordine!"  
Asuna guardò Negi, poi osservò sulle sue spalle le gemelline Narutaki, una svenuta e l'altra terrorizzata a morte.  
Anche Makie, pur senza staccare gli occhi dal suo professore, tremava come una foglia.  
"Tornerò a prenderti!", esclamò fremendo la coinquilina di Negi.  
Corse insieme agli altri ad una finestra, la sfondò con un calcio, inspirando spiccò il volo verso l'albero, distante cinque metri, e vi atterrò con le gemelline, venendo seguita a ruota da Kotaro.  
"Aiutale a scendere!", esclamò Asuna, "io torno da Negi".  
Ma non poté fare neppure un passo che l'ala del dormitorio davanti a loro si accasciò in pochi istanti su se stessa, crollando come un castello di carte.  
"NEGI!"

Il professor Akashi e Kaede, stesa a terra e preda di dolori atroci, osservavano nella direzione davanti a loro: non vedevano il nemico, ma sapevano che era là.  
Ne ebbero ulteriore conferma quando tre luci rosse, che formavano un triangolo, apparvero sulla fronte della ninja ferita.  
Proprio allora alcuni spari giunsero dalla foresta, colpirono il terreno davanti ai due braccati, facendolo esplodere, e risuonò nell'aria un ruggito inumano di dolore e sorpresa: nello stesso momento una figura umanoide, alta e massiccia, i cui contorni furono delimitati per un attimo da scariche elettriche, si rifugiò sopra uno degli alberi.  
Akashi, sbalordito, vide due figure uscire dal bosco, una sorretta all'altra: erano Mana e Takamichi, coperti di fango fresco da cima a fondo.  
"Voi… voi siete…"  
Mana spinse Takamichi, barcollante, verso il suo collega.  
"Andatevene!", ordinò glaciale la mercenaria. "Takamichi vi spiegherà i dettagli, ora via!"  
Il tono della ragazza non ammetteva repliche, quindi Akashi e Takamichi tentarono, con molte difficoltà, di far rialzare Kaede e con passo abbastanza svelto fuggirono nel bosco.  
"Non li insegui, eh? Già, io sono la più pericolosa!", esclamò Mana rivolta verso gli alberi. "Io non ti vedo, ma stavolta anche tu non vedi me!"  
Detto questo, anche lei balzò tra gli alberi.

Ormai l'incendio era sotto controllo, e anche se buona parte del dormitorio era ormai persa, il fuoco non si sarebbe più esteso ad altri edifici. Cosa ancora più importante, non c'erano vittime.  
Tutti gli studenti si erano ammassati a distanza di sicurezza in una delle piazze vicine alla costruzione quasi distrutta.  
La capoclasse della III A, Ayaka Yukihiro, stava cercando di radunare tutte le sue compagne.  
"Chizuru, hai trovato tutte?", chiese alla sua compagna di stanza.  
"A parte quelle nel bosco, all'appello mancano Asuna, Makie e le Narutaki. Inoltre non trovo né il professor Negi, né Kotaro".  
"Ma dove diavolo si saranno cacciati?"  
Asakura si avvicinò alle spalle di Ayaka. "Capoclasse", disse con uno strano tono di voce, "guarda là".  
La ragazza guardò alla sua sinistra e vide arrivare, quasi invisibili per le altre persone lì presenti, le ragazze mancanti insieme a Kotaro.  
Asuna avanzava verso le sue compagne tenendo la fronte bassa.  
"Meno male!", commentò felice Ayaka, per poi accorgersi che qualcosa non tornava.  
Fece mentalmente l'appello.  
"E… e il professor Negi?"  
La risposta furono grosse lacrime che uscirono dagli occhi di Asuna.  
Stessa cosa fecero le gemelle e Makie, mentre Kotaro girò la testa dall'altra parte.  
Ayaka impallidì e cadde in ginocchio.

Nella foresta era calato di nuovo il silenzio, Mana attendeva sopra un albero, con le sue pistole cariche. Ormai aveva atteso abbastanza e le sue armi potevano di nuovo fare fuoco al massimo.  
Il problema era stanare il cattivo, perché per quanto si guardasse in giro, non vedeva nulla.  
Probabilmente anche lui era in attesa della prossima mossa dell'avversario, con la differenza però che lui forse non avrebbe atteso chissà quanto, essendoci la possibilità che arrivassero rinforzi chiamati da Kaede e dai professori.  
A quel punto doveva rischiare lei: staccò un pezzo di legno e lo buttò tra i rami di un altro albero, in modo che facesse rumore.  
Dopo pochi attimi, una sfera di energia blu colpì nella direzione del legno gettato.  
Mana si lasciò scappare un sorriso di soddisfazione, perché aveva individuato il nemico: era nascosto dietro una coltre di fogliame, ad una settantina di metri sulla destra della ragazza, che quindi prese la mira.  
Un nuovo colpo si abbatté stavolta sulla sua posizione, ma la mercenaria lo evitò senza problemi lanciandosi a terra, perché si aspettava che il nemico avrebbe tracciato la traiettoria del legno.  
Come si spostò, contemporaneamente sparò contro l'albero col suo bersaglio e insieme all'esplosione si levò un nuovo, inumano, grido di dolore e sorpresa.  
"I vecchi trucchi sono sempre i migliori", pensò strisciando verso il punto colpito.  
Quando vi giunse, si accorse di strane macchie luminose sul suolo: parevano composte da un liquido verde fosforescente e capì subito di cosa si trattava.  
"Dissanguati, maledetto!", mormorò iniziando a seguire con cautela le macchie, che si susseguivano a brevi intervalli.  
Le tracce conducevano ad un piccolo fosso, una sorta di insenatura rocciosa nel terreno, sovrastato da un arco di pietra leggermente largo. Nell'insieme sembrava una specie di tunnel, con l'uscita più piccola dell'entrata.  
Mana continuò ad avanzare, fino all'imboccatura di quel tunnel. Ma quando ci entrò, mettendosi in piedi, si accorse che le macchie si interrompevano proprio al centro dell'insenatura.  
La ragazza prese a guardarsi intorno, poi lo sentì: un rumore molto simile a quello di un liquido che gocciola. Ed era proprio dietro di lei!  
"Già, i vecchi trucchi sono davvero i migliori", realizzò mordendosi il labbro inferiore sporco di fango e immobilizzandosi.  
Ovviamente il nemico non la vedeva ancora, altrimenti l'avrebbe già colpita.  
Probabilmente si era piazzato sopra l'arco di pietra e teneva sotto tiro l'ingresso del piccolo tunnel, pronto a colpire al primo movimento rivelatore. E lo avrebbe avuto se Mana provava ad uscire, quindi poteva solo proseguire: l'uscita era proprio davanti a lei, sottile ma tutto sommato abbastanza larga perché ci passasse.  
Tuttavia c'era la possibilità che il nemico avesse previsto anche questo, e che quindi stesse già con le armi puntate anche verso quella seconda apertura.  
C'era solo una soluzione: senza girarsi la ragazza sparò sul terreno dietro di lei una raffica, che provocò una piccola esplosione accompagnata da una fitta nuvola di polvere, terra e roccia. Nello stesso momento in cui sparava, Mana si infilò nell'uscita, saltò verso l'alto e si girò in direzione della formazione rocciosa, giusto in tempo per vedere la sagoma dell'avversario invisibile agitarsi, distratto dall'esplosione sottostante che gli aveva rovinato l'agguato.  
Mana fece ancora fuoco, distruggendo in parte l'arco di pietra, e osservò, grazie alla polvere, la sagoma del mostro che saltava giù dal medesimo arco, atterrando con una certa goffaggine.  
"Ti ho preso!", esclamò la studentessa del Mahora quando atterrò. Proprio allora qualcosa di freddo e duro le attanagliò la gamba sinistra fino al polpaccio, e prima che potesse gridare per questo, terribili scosse energetiche le attraversarono il corpo, immobilizzandola e facendola soffrire enormemente.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, le sembrò di scorgere una decina di trappole, simili a tagliole, disseminate un po' ovunque.  
Il nemico aveva previsto davvero tutto!  
Nonostante il dolore, scorse qualcosa avvicinarsi, un qualcosa di quasi invisibile che sguainò un paio di lunghi e lucenti artigli fin troppo affilati.  
Mana tentò di alzare le braccia per sparare e riuscì a farlo proprio quando quegli artigli penetrarono nel suo addome, sollevandola da terra.  
La ragazza urlò, e fu accompagnata da un altro grido inumano, stavolta di trionfo.


	11. Chapter 11

10° Capitolo

Prima vide solo buio, poi lentamente delle luci soffuse cominciarono a espandersi sempre di più, accompagnate da parole indistinte e man mano più chiare.  
Lentamente aprì del tutto gli occhi, ritrovandosi davanti un volto sfocato.  
"Professore, come si sente?", gli domandò una voce dolce e affettuosa.  
Sbatté le palpebre più volte, infine riconobbe davanti a lui la professoressa Shizuna, che gli sorrise amabilmente.  
"Dove… dove sono?"  
"Bentornato tra noi, professor Negi".  
Il bambino si guardò intorno, rendendosi conto di essere nell'infermeria del Mahora. Dalle finestre penetrava la luce del mattino.  
Negi avvertì anche una presenza alla sua sinistra, si girò e vide Asuna addormentata in ginocchio al suo fianco, con le braccia incrociate sul letto e la testa appoggiata sopra, di lato.  
Davanti a quella visione, gli venne istintivo sorridere riconoscente.  
"Ma un momento", disse rivolgendosi alla Minamoto, "cosa è successo? Come sono finito qui?"  
"Non ricorda? Ieri sera è riuscito a salvarsi per puro miracolo dall'incendio. L'abbiamo trovata svenuto alla base di un albero".  
"Albero? Incendio?"  
Come in un lampo, tutti gli eventi del giorno precedente ricomparvero nella sua mente, tranne il suo salvataggio.  
"Oh no!", gridò mettendosi a sedere con uno scatto e facendo svegliare di soprassalto Asuna. "L'incendio! Com'è finita? Makie, le Narutaki e tutti gli altri stanno bene?"  
"Stanno bene, piccolo idiota", rispose Asuna, che sembrava alquanto infastidita dal risveglio brusco. In circostanze normali gli avrebbe rifilato un pugno sulla testa, invece stavolta lo abbracciò.  
"Stupido", gli mormorò in un orecchio, "non osare mai più farci prendere simili spaventi, capito? Quando ho visto il dormitorio crollare con te ancora dentro, mi sono sentita morire".  
"Mi dispiace".  
Shizuna mise una mano sulla spalla della ragazza. "Asuna cara, potresti per favore andare a dire alle tue compagne che il loro professore si è ripreso? Cerca anche di trattenerle fuori, per favore. Ci sono diverse persone, lui incluso, che hanno bisogno di riposo".  
Asuna si alzò asciugandosi due piccole lacrime. "Sì, certo".  
Quando la ragazza uscì dalla stanza e raggiunse la sala d'attesa, fu molto ben udibile la tempesta di domande delle sue compagne, seguita da una marea di sospiri di sollievo.  
Rimasti soli, Negi osservò la sua collega più grande: lo guardava con dolcezza e sollievo, tuttavia avvertì che qualcosa la turbava.  
Facendo mente locale, capì il perché. "Com'è andata l'operazione di ieri nel bosco?"  
La donna, con aria afflitta, chinò il capo e raccontò a Negi cosa era successo: otto maghi, tra professori e membri del personale di sicurezza, erano stati uccisi. Takamichi, Akashi e Kaede Nagase erano stati feriti ma si erano comunque salvati. Invece Setsuna Sakurazaki e Mana Tatsumiya erano state aggiunte all'elenco delle persone scomparse.  
Alla fine Negi rimase sconvolto. "Non posso crederci… in una sera è successo tutto questo!"  
"L'unica nota positiva è che i feriti stanno già bene. Persino il professor Akashi ha di nuovo il suo braccio e non c'è rimasta neanche la cicatrice. Per questo sua figlia Yuna non ha notato nulla di strano quando l'ha rincontrato stamattina presto".  
"Questo mi fa piacere. Chi li ha curati?"  
Da un'altra porta arrivò Konoka. "Negi! Che gioia rivederti in piedi!", esclamò correndo ad abbracciarlo.  
"Professor Negi", dichiarò sorridendo Shizuna, "le presento la miglior guaritrice del mondo".  
"Oh, ma che dice professoressa? Non mi metta in imbarazzo", rispose Konoka alzandosi in piedi e portando una mano dietro la testa.  
"Sei stata tu, Konoka?", domandò Negi sorpreso e contento.  
"Sì. E il braccio del professor Akashi è stato il suo capolavoro. Già è un'operazione difficile anche con la magia. E riuscirci alla sua età rende ancora più grandioso ciò che ha fatto", aggiunse la donna.  
"Basta, meglio che me ne vada, o mi farete morire d'imbarazzo", disse la ragazza facendo per uscire dalla stanza.  
Negi, nonostante la contentezza per i risultati della sua allieva, sentì di doverla anche confortare in qualche modo.  
"Senti, Konoka", la richiamò, "per quanto riguarda Setsuna…"  
"Non dica nulla", rispose la Konoe restando di spalle. Forse rabbrividì, ma solo per un attimo.  
"Io ho questo!" Konoka si girò e gli mostrò un nastro per i capelli. "Setsuna ha promesso che tornerà a riprenderlo, e la mia Setsy mantiene sempre le promesse", concluse sfoggiando il suo abituale sorriso.  
Con un inchino uscì.  
"E' una ragazza forte. Sapesse con che grinta ha affrontato il preside. Voleva assolutamente essere d'aiuto" spiegò la professoressa.  
"Meno male che lei c'è riuscita", commentò Negi.  
"Professore, non vorrà mica ricominciare? Ha salvato Sasaki e le Naturaki".  
"No, sono stati Kotaro e Asuna a salvarle. Io ho rischiato la vita e nient'altro".  
"Le ho già spiegato che non può farsi carico di tutti i problemi del mondo".  
"Ma non posso neppure restare con le mani in mano mentre la situazione è così grave. Forse posso fare qualcosa, forse no. Però se esiste almeno una possibilità di aiutare gli altri, va usata. Qui ci sono vite in gioco. E a tal proposito, dov'è Takamichi adesso?"

Il preside, nel suo studio, aveva appena finito di parlare con Takamichi. Ed era difficile capire chi dei due fosse più scuro in volto.  
"Purtroppo, devo ammettere che la sua teoria risponde anche fin troppo bene ai fatti".  
"Mi creda, signor preside, anch'io vorrei non pensare a questo, ma non c'è altra soluzione", rispose l'altro.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
"Avanti", ordinò il preside.  
Shizuna entrò. "Mi dispiace, signor preside, ma ha insistito troppo", e dietro di lei sbucò Negi, assai determinato.  
I due uomini lo guardarono. "Va bene, lei può andare", la congedò Konoemon.  
Quando rimasero soli, fu quest'ultimo a cominciare: "E' un piacere vederla in piedi, professor Negi. Immagino si senta bene".  
"Fisicamente sì. Per il resto no. Ho saputo cosa è successo ieri sera. Quindi vi prego, nella vostra prossima mossa coinvolgete anche me! Ci sono persone che muoiono o scompaiono qui, ed io non ce la faccio più a restare a guardare. Voglio essere d'aiuto, per quanto è possibile".  
Takamichi e Konoemon si guardarono. "Il tuo altruismo ti fa onore, Negi", rispose il primo, " tuttavia i fatti tragici di ieri notte ci hanno spinto in una direzione imprevista".  
"Ovvero?"  
"La professoressa ti ha detto cosa è successo, ma non i dettagli. Noi ieri siamo caduti in un agguato, un agguato troppo perfetto: avevamo progettato di usare l'impronta feromonica del bersaglio per individuarlo, e invece l'ha usata lui, per attirarci in una trappola micidiale. E poi l'ha vanificata riempiendo l'intera area di tali feromoni. Anche il pulviscolo radioattivo con cui avevamo irrorato la zona è stato inutile: il nemico gli è sfuggito, forse proteggendosi con qualcosa oppure restando al di fuori dell'area scelta, che del resto  
avevamo scelto basandoci sulle sue tracce".  
"Come se non bastasse", proseguì Konoemon, "l'incendio di ieri non può assolutamente essere stato una coincidenza, essendo scoppiato proprio quando abbiamo perso i contatti con la squadra nel bosco e stavamo per andare a soccorrerla." Fece una lunga pausa. "Capisce cosa intendo dire, professore?"  
"Sì", rispose piano Negi. In realtà non aveva davvero capito, ma in un angolino accademico della sua mente stava, forse, realizzando lentamente.  
Takamichi si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. "Negi, quella trappola era stata preparata accuratamente, ogni nostra mossa era stata anticipata. Come se il nemico le conoscesse già".  
Il presentimento divenne piena certezza. "Una spia… Voi pensate che tra noi ci sia una spia!"  
"Ebbene sì", ammise greve Konoemon. "La stessa persona può anche aver provocato l'esplosione nel locale caldaie del dormitorio. Non abbiamo trovato segni di scasso, ma una persona interna all'istituto non ha bisogno di scassinare".  
"Non ci sono indizi?"  
Takamichi gli mise l'altra mano sull'altra spalla. "Uno solo, e temo che non ti piacerà".  
"Eh?"  
"Vede, professore, a parte le persone coinvolte direttamente nell'operazione, e che purtroppo in buona parte non hanno fatto ritorno, mentre le altre sono scomparse o hanno rischiato di morire, c'è stata solo un'occasione in cui degli esterni possono aver appreso il piano".  
Negi si accorse di una certa titubanza nel preside, che sembrava volerla tirare per le lunghe.  
"Mi dica tutto", lo incoraggiò risoluto.  
Konoemon sospirò. "Quell'occasione è stata quando la sua classe, lei compreso, siete stati beccati a origliare fuori dalla porta".  
Negi si sentì cadere il mondo addosso.  
Il primo sentimento fu l'incredulità: sapeva che tutte le sue allieve erano bravissime persone, che mai e poi mai avrebbero fatto qualcosa di pericoloso per gli altri.  
E' vero che avevano origliato quella conversazione, ma quella era stata una dimostrazione dell'affetto che le legava. Persino Hasegawa, come tutte le altre, aveva approvato quell'idea di Yuna.  
Però se le cose erano andate come detto da Takamichi, il discorso filava.  
No! Non era possibile! Doveva trovare un'altra soluzione.  
"Forse il nemico si era appostato fuori dalla finestra dello studio e vi ha spiato".  
Takamichi scosse rammaricato la testa. "Quest'ufficio è molto lontano dagli alberi, e proprio perché il nemico può rendersi invisibile e arrampicarsi sulle pareti, Chao aveva installato sul muro qui fuori dei sensori tattili, che ci avrebbero avvertito se vi fosse stato attaccato qualcosa di grosso. O forse ci ha solo fatto credere che fosse così. Lei e Hakase sono anche loro sospettate. Certo che in questo caso allora sarebbero già dovute sparire. Ma forse contano proprio sul fatto di essere ancora ai loro posti per scagionarsi".  
Negi si mise le mani sul viso. "Non ci posso credere! Non lo crederò mai!"  
"Neanche per noi è facile", affermò il preside, "si ricordi anzi che una delle sospettate è mia nipote, però la situazione è così drammatica che non possiamo farci ostacolare dai sentimenti. Dobbiamo scoprire la verità, e bisogna farlo entro stasera".  
"Perché?"  
"Perché", riprese Takamichi, "i fatti di ieri sera non si potevano certo nascondere. Abbiamo dovuto informare le autorità del mondo magico, che hanno deciso di inviare dei loro esperti per controllare la situazione".  
"Mi sembra una cosa buona", obbiettò Negi.  
"Non sarei così soddisfatto. Tu non conosci i burocrati, Negi, e quelli che stanno per arrivare sono della peggior specie: pensano solo a rispettare e applicare rigidamente le regole e se ne fregano del buon senso e dei sentimenti. Insomma, noi non abbiamo detto nulla della probabile talpa, ma quando saranno qui lo scopriranno e non useranno il guanto di velluto con le allieve".  
Negi lo guardo storto. "Che significa?"  
"Purtroppo in questi casi esiste una procedura standard: si prende il soggetto e con la magia si rinchiude la sua mente in una simulazione che rappresenta la situazione per lui più pericolosa e atroce in assoluto. Poi si studiano le sue reazioni, perché le situazioni di pericolo sono ottime per far venire a galla la nostra vera natura", spiegò il preside.  
"Mi oppongo!", urlò Negi togliendosi dalle spalle le mani di Takamichi. "Questa è una vera e propria tortura!"  
"Infatti, per questo non vogliamo che accada e per questo ci occorre il suo aiuto".  
"Il mio aiuto?" Detto questo, Negi, si rese conto di una cosa: se le sue allieve erano sospettate perché avevano origliato quella discussione, lo stesso non valeva anche per lui?  
"Vi fidate di me?" Le sue parole sembrarono più un sospetto che una domanda.  
"Perché altrimenti ti avremmo raccontato tutto quanto?", rispose Takahata sfoderando di nuovo il suo sorriso abituale.  
Negi si sentì abbastanza rasserenato. "Cosa devo fare?"  
Il preside si massaggiò la barba. "Bisogna scoprire il colpevole, o comunque la verità, prima che arrivino quegli uomini, in modo da metterli davanti al fatto compiuto. E sarà lei a dover investigare, professore. Gli insegnanti, o io stesso, potremmo mettere in allarme l'eventuale spia con le nostre domande. Lei invece può investigare senza dare nell'occhio, anzi, apparirà del tutto normale che voglia sincerarsi di come stanno le sue alunne, perché lo vuole veramente".  
"Mi state chiedendo di sfruttare il mio legame con loro? Mi sembra alquanto cinico", replicò Negi.  
"Sei coscienzioso come sempre", riconobbe Takamichi ammiccando, "perciò eccoti un'alternativa".  
Da un cassetto della scrivania tirò fuori quello che sembrava un largo panno arrotolato, lo lanciò al suo piccolo amico che lo prese al volo e lo srotolò perplesso: era un mantello blu.  
"Prova a metterlo".  
Negi obbedì e rimase stupito. Si era avvolto completamente, e ora solo la sua testa era visibile, il resto era scomparso.  
"Questo… è un mantello dell'invisibilità! Accidenti, è rarissimo! Per quanto ne so, esiste solo un altro esemplare, alla scuola di Hogwarts".  
"Esatto, il preside di quella scuola e il nostro sono vecchi amici", spiegò Takamichi, per poi farsi molto serio. "Mi raccomando, Negi: niente imprudenze, avvisami al primo segnale di pericolo, perché potresti avere altre brutte sorprese in questa ricerca.  
Devo darti alcuni ragguagli: il nemico ha una mimetizzazione eccellente. Se sai dove guardare e scruti con attenzione, riesci a vederlo ma è comunque difficile. Intravedi solo i contorni di una sagoma umanoide, alta e assai possente.  
Una contromisura in teoria c'è, ma è alquanto particolare. Vedi, io e Mana ieri siamo stati presi con una sorta di rete e ci siamo salvati perché, rotolando lungo una collina, siamo finiti sulle rive fangose di un fiume: quando quell'essere è arrivato vicino a noi, ed io l'ho individuato dalle impronte enormi per terra, sembrava finita, e invece no, non ci ha localizzato, ha lanciato un ruggito di disapprovazione e se n'è andato. Mana allora ha intuito che quell'essere usa una vista a infrarossi, che può essere neutralizzata da una copertura di fango, e dopo averci liberato, ha deciso di sfruttare questa scoperta per dare battaglia".  
"Allora perché non cercare di replicare questa capacità del fango?", domandò Negi.  
"Questione di prudenza… e di fiducia, perché solo Hakase e Chao potrebbero farlo", spiegò l'uomo abbassando lo sguardo. "Gli stessi motivi per cui non usiamo ancora il rilevamento dei feromoni".  
Negi guardò i due uomini: non li avrebbe delusi, così come non avrebbe deluso le sue allieve e neppure la sua fiducia in loro.  
"Scoprirò il colpevole e dimostrerò la loro innocenza!", esclamò deciso togliendosi il mantello e lasciando l'ufficio.  
"Si sta muovendo sul filo del rasoio", commentò il preside.  
"Sono cose che non dovrebbero accadere a un bambino".  
"La vita purtroppo sa essere anche crudele. Comunque, considerando che suo padre era molto bravo a muoversi tra realismo e idealismo, e visto che Negi sembra aver ereditato tutte le sue caratteristiche migliori, ho molta fiducia nel nostro piccolo mago".  
"Oh, anch'io. Forse tutto questo è accaduto a lui proprio perché è la persona giusta".


	12. Chapter 12

11° Capitolo  
Il professor Akashi stava finendo di riordinare le carte che teneva sulla scrivania, solitamente assai disordinata, ma che in quel momento era sgombra e quasi tirata a lucido.  
"Che strana cosa vederti mettere in ordine", commentò sua figlia Yuna arrivando con due tazze di the.  
"Eh, finché dura questa emergenza, dovrai stare con me, giusto? Siccome non si tratta della solita breve visita, devo dimostrare di essere un genitore attento e responsabile", rispose lui ammiccandole con lo sguardo.  
"Allora ti farai anche la barba?"  
"Be, adesso non esageriamo".  
Padre e figlia risero per un po', poi il primo riprese il suo lavoro ma Yuna, dopo aver poggiato le tazze sul tavolo, lo abbracciò da dietro.  
"Papà…", disse fremendo.  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"Ho avuto… ho tanta paura! Ku, Setsuna e Mana sono scomparse e l'incendio di ieri sera… per poco non morivamo tutti! Ho avuto paura di veder morire le mie amiche, o di non vederti mai più. Non voglio perdere più nessuno!"  
L'uomo si girò e ricambiò l'abbraccio. "Su con la vita, piccola mia. Sono sicuro che tutto andrà per il meglio. Cerca di essere ottimista come lo era tua madre: quella donna fantastica, che neanche davanti alla fine del mondo si sarebbe scoraggiata".  
"Sì, è vero", rispose lei asciugandosi una lacrima. "Allora che ne dici se comincio a pensare alla cena? Ho un sacco d'idee da sperimentare, ti va?"  
"Diventare la cavia culinaria di mia figlia?", commentò lui rimuginando in modo plateale. "Perché no?"

"Hanno proprio un bel rapporto", pensò Negi appostato vicino alla finestra dell'appartamento di Akashi.  
Avvolto completamente nel mantello dell'invisibilità, il piccolo professore si sentiva a disagio: anche se la soluzione dell'invisibilità non era cinica come quella di sfruttare la sua amicizia con le allieve per indagarle, si sentiva comunque molto a disagio.  
Era il senso del dovere che lo spingeva a continuare: il misterioso nemico che aveva ucciso e rapito professori e studentesse, e assai probabilmente distrutto anche il dormitorio, doveva essere fermato.  
Così come si doveva evitare che le sue alunne fossero sottoposte a quel brutale interrogatorio mentale.  
Tuttavia non poteva fargli piacere spiare come un guardone quei momenti di privacy, tra l'altro commoventi: oltre a Yuna e suo padre, aveva visitato anche le sorelle Narutaki, con Fuuka e Nagase che si prendevano amorevolmente cura di Fumika, nonostante la ragazzina dicesse di stare bene.  
La precedente diagnosi di Negi era corretta, nell'incendio la ragazza si era davvero rotta le gambe, però la magia di Konoka l'aveva guarita subito e la spiegazione ufficiale per Fuuka era stata che lui si era sbagliato.  
Le altre ragazze invece erano andate quasi tutte alla chiesa del campus, e a lungo Negi le aveva osservate mentre pregavano assorte, in ginocchio e insieme a Misora, per l'incolumità delle persone scomparse.  
Tra loro c'erano anche Asuna, Konoka e Ayaka, che sembravano le più concentrate di tutte.  
"No", concluse il giovane mago allontanandosi dalla finestra degli Akashi, "non posso davvero credere che tra di loro ci sia una spia, che avrebbe perfino appiccato il fuoco al dormitorio rischiando di fare una strage".  
Negi cominciò a passeggiare pensieroso per la piazza, lanciando ogni tanto delle occhiate nei dintorni. Gli sembrava di essere nel deserto tanto erano silenziosi tutti i luoghi: con la distruzione del dormitorio, tutti gli studenti erano tornati dalle loro famiglie, tranne la III A, che si era rifiutata di andarsene e in buona parte aveva cercato, e trovato, alloggi di fortuna, sempre nel Mahora.  
"Non riesco a capire. Il ragionamento di Takamichi e del preside è drammaticamente corretto, però loro sembrano tutte innocenti".  
Lo sguardo gli si puntò sul bosco, luogo ora di morte e di mistero.  
"Sei là dentro, vero? Maledetto mostro!"  
Si alzò una folata di vento, che scosse gli alberi attirando l'attenzione del ragazzino.  
Che si puntò su un particolare: i rami alti di un albero posto oltre il confine del bosco, vicino a uno dei palazzi, si muovevano in direzione opposta a quella del vento.  
Negi mise mano al suo bastone e si avvicinò con grande cautela.  
Man mano che era più vicino, iniziò a sentire uno strano verso, che non aveva mai udito prima.  
Sembrava un mix tra un rantolo e un ticchettio e proveniva dalla parte alta dell'albero.  
Negi serrò le mani intorno al bastone e lo puntò in direzione dello strano verso, e proprio allora un ramo sembrò piegarsi sotto un grosso peso e quasi istintivamente Negi seguì con lo sguardo qualcosa di quasi invisibile che con un ampio balzo passava dal ramo a una delle pareti, per poi arrampicarcisi, come sembravano indicare pezzetti d'intonaco che cadevano apparentemente senza motivo.  
Il giovane mago si sentì il cuore in gola: "Eccolo!", gridò saltando sul suo bastone e volando all'inseguimento.  
Non appena fu all'altezza del tetto, inizialmente non vide nulla, poi si accorse di alcune tegole che si muovevano da sole e cominciò a seguire dall'alto quelle strane tracce.  
Scrutando con molta attenzione, come gli aveva detto Takamichi, gli sembrò di scorgere la sagoma di una  
figura alta e snella che correva sui tetti con grande agilità e velocità.  
"SAGITTA MAGICA!", urlò Negi e dalle sue mani scaturirono scariche simili a fulmini, che si abbatterono fragorosamente sul tetto distruggendolo in parte.  
A chi avesse osservato da lontano, sarebbe apparso uno strano spettacolo: fulmini che sembravano partire dal nulla per dirigersi verso un tetto dove sembrava non esserci niente.  
Poi la misteriosa figura saltò in un cortile interno, sfondò una finestra ed entrò in un corridoio.  
Negi la inseguì a capofitto e senza pensare entrò nel corridoio, che riconobbe come una delle poche sezioni del dormitorio, le più periferiche, che si erano salvate dal fuoco.  
"Che cosa vorrà fare qui? Un momento, se non sbaglio qui ci abita ancora…"  
Impallidendo, Negi scese dal bastone e corse lungo il corridoio arrivando fino a una porta.  
"Hasegawa!", gridò bussando. "Hasegawa, aprì, sono Negi Springfield!"  
Quasi tutte le studentesse della III A avevano dovuto cercare nuovi alloggi, ma alcune stanze erano ancora agibili e le loro inquiline non le avevano abbandonate.  
Udì dei passi avvicinarsi dietro la porta, e solo allora si ricordò di essere ancora avvolto dal mantello dell'invisibilità.  
Se lo tolse e, non avendo il tempo di ripiegarlo come si deve, lo avvolse intorno al suo bastone, che quindi rimase invisibile, per poi appoggiare entrambi al muro affianco alla porta, tutto un secondo prima che quest'ultima si aprisse.  
"Professore?!", esclamò Chisame con indosso un accappatoio. "Cosa succede?"  
"Non voglio spaventarti, ma temo di aver visto il mostro in quest'ala del dormitorio. E' meglio se ce ne andiamo subito!"  
Fece per prenderle la mano, ma la ragazza si ritrasse.  
"In questo momento ho ben altro cui pensare, razza di moccioso. E' da venerdì sera che non aggiorno il mio sito, da quando è iniziato questo incubo. Con tutto quello che sta succedendo, ho bisogno di essere rassicurata dai fan della grande Chiu".  
"Eh? Ma il rischio è…"  
"Se è così preoccupato, allora le concedo di dare un'occhiata in giro. Anche nel mio regno", disse Chisame con un certo imbarazzo.  
Negi entrò nella stanza guardandosi intorno con circospezione: l'ambiente era buio e non doveva stupire, dato che in angolo c'era il divano con cuscino usato dalla giovane per il cos player, e il mobile era illuminato da un piccolo riflettore. C'era pure una macchina fotografica automatica pronta all'uso e montata su un cavalletto.  
Dopo un rapido controllo, l'insegnante dovette concludere che non c'era nessuno.  
"Allora, è soddisfatto?", chiese Chisame stringendosi nell'accappatoio.  
"Mm… sì. Però per prudenza vorrei che venissi comunque con me".  
"No!", esclamò risoluta lei. "Devo aggiornare il mio sito! E' fermo da almeno quattro giorni".  
"Però ti assicuro che ho visto qualcosa di strano entrare in questa zona e…"  
Negi si mosse per andarle incontro, inciampò in un filo sul pavimento e le cadde addosso: alla fine si ritrovò steso sul corpo mezzo nudo della studentessa, poiché indossava solo la biancheria intima sotto l'accappatoio.  
"Dannato maniaco! Fuori di qui!"  
All'urlo di Chisame seguì il volo di Negi fuori dalla porta, che si chiuse di botto.  
"Ahi!", mormorò lui massaggiandosi la fronte dopo essere atterrato di testa. "Certo che sono stato davvero sbadato. Comunque sono sicuro di ciò che ho visto. Meglio controllare i dintorni".  
Negi si riavvolse nel mantello invisibile e perlustrò quell'area del dormitorio, senza trovare nulla.  
"Dannazione! Dove si sarà cacciato quel mostro?"  
Nel suo girovagare, passò affianco ad alcune finestre e all'esterno vide qualcuno che non si aspettava di vedere: una ragazza, alta e vestita di nero, che stava seduta su una panchina e armeggiava intorno ad un portatile.  
"Quella ragazza… chi può essere? Non mi sembra un insegnante e a parte le mie allieve, non ci sono più studenti qui".  
Uscito dal dormitorio, silenziosamente Negi si avvicinò alla sconosciuta, che parve non accorgersi di nulla, intenta com'era a maneggiare il computer facendo dei movimenti non molto sciolti: prima di premere ogni tasto, restava ferma qualche secondo, come se dovesse rendersi prima conto che era quello giusto.  
A quel punto Negi non sapeva cosa fare: era fermo, e invisibile, dietro una bella ragazza che non conosceva.  
Avrebbe dovuto bloccarla? Seguirla? O cos'altro?  
Forse contattare Takamichi con la telepatia. Già, avrebbe dovuto fare così da un pezzo, ma era stato troppo precipitoso prima. Però cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Che gli era sembrato di vedere qualcosa che ora non c'era più? Oppure che dovevano interrogare una ragazza estranea che magari non sapeva nulla?  
Dovendo comunque fare qualcosa, Negi sbirciò lo schermo del portatile: c'era l'home page del sito di Chiu.  
"Chi l'avrebbe detto? Questa ragazza misteriosa è appassionata di cos player".  
Guardando la pagina web, andò con l'occhio sulla data dell'aggiornamento.  
"Eh, non lo aggiorna da una settimana. Ci credo che vuole a tutti i costi fare nuove foto. Un momento… una settimana?!"  
Incredulo, stupito e perplesso, Negi si allontanò di corsa, senza curarsi del fatto che ora i suoi passi veloci facevano rumore e quindi potevano essere sentiti dalla sconosciuta.  
"Non può essere… non può essere! E' solo una sciocchezza! Sì, per forza! Però…"  
Il giovane mago ritornò alla camera di Hasegawa, bussò e attese, senza che nessuno venisse ad aprirgli.  
Allora con un pugno caricato col ki, sfondò la porta e si tolse il mantello invisibile.  
"Hasegawa!"  
La vide davanti alla macchina fotografica, in piedi come se fosse in posa, con indosso un vestito, in un unico pezzo, di colore verde e una parrucca di lunghi capelli neri.  
Una mano era nascosta dietro la schiena.  
La ragazza tuttavia non sembrò essersi accorta di quell'arrivo irruento, non degnò neppure di un'occhiata Negi, presa come'era dal guardare verso la macchina fotografica.  
"Ed ora, fan della grande Chiu", annunciò Chisame con voce estasiata, "ecco il pezzo forte della mia collezione: il suicidio di Rika Furude!"  
Mostrò la mano nascosta, che impugnava un lungo e grosso coltello, poggiò quest'ultimo sul muro, lo tenne puntato verso la sua testa, si piegò di lato e…  
"Hasegawa! Nooo!", gridò Negi lanciandosi verso di lei e buttandola a terra un attimo prima che la studentessa spingesse la propria testa contro la lama.  
"Fermati! Che stai facendo?!"  
Chisame sembrò finalmente accorgersi di lui, che le stava sopra, e lo guardò negli occhi.  
"Professore…"  
Poi uno spasmo, seguito da un secondo e da un terzo.  
La ragazza prese ad agitarsi con violenza crescente, come se fosse preda di un attacco epilettico: mugugnava disperata pigiandosi le tempie con le mani e la bocca le si riempì di bava bianca.  
"Oh no! Takamichi! Aiuto!", esclamò mentalmente Negi mentre tentava invano di tenere ferma la sua allieva.  
Negi ebbe solo un primo attimo per accorgersi che era tornato a farsi sentire quello strano ticchettio rantoloso e un secondo per girarsi e vedere una sagoma alta e snella, confusa con l'ambiente della stanza, avventarsi su di lui.  
Qualcosa lo colpì dietro il collo e tutto divenne buio.


	13. Chapter 13

12° Capitolo  
Negi aprì lentamente gli occhi, si guardò intorno alquanto smarrito, riconoscendo due figure affianco a lui.  
"Finalmente ti sei ripreso", gli disse una voce assai familiare.  
"Asuna… sei tu?"  
"L'unica e sola".  
"Però ci sono anch'io", aggiunse un'altra voce conosciuta.  
"Konoka!"  
La nipote del preside lo abbracciò. "Esatto!"  
Il professore si guardò intorno: era di nuovo a letto, in una stanza dell'infermeria del Mahora.  
"Che cosa è successo?"  
"Hai chiamato telepaticamente Takamichi, lui è accorso e ti ha trovato svenuto affianco ad Hasegawa", spiegò Konoka.  
"Hasegawa! Dove si trova? Come sta?"  
"Sta bene", rispose Asuna. "Aveva una strana ferita a una tempia, quasi come se qualcosa che stava sotto i capelli e la pelle, le fosse stato staccato dal cranio, e c'era molto sangue. Però Konoka ha risolto tutto e adesso la nostra compagna sta dormendo in una stanza qui vicino".  
"Grazie al cielo".  
Sembrò che gli argomenti fossero stati esauriti, ma Negi sentiva che non era così e provò a intuire cosa potesse essere.  
Asuna si volse verso la sua amica. "Senti Konoka, che ne diresti di andare al distributore qui fuori per prendere qualcosa da bere a tutti e tre?"  
"Sì, certo".  
Rimasti soli, la ragazza con i campanellini squadrò Negi.  
"C'è qualcosa che ti disturba, vero Asuna?"  
"In effetti, sì".  
"Mi dispiace", disse Negi chinando il capo.  
"Per cosa?"  
"Per aver dovuto indagare su di te e tutte le altre. Con un mantello invisibile vi ho spiato, alla ricerca della talpa che ha permesso al nemico di fare quella strage nel bosco. Mi sono sentito un verme per questo".  
Asuna scosse la testa. "Non mi riferivo a quello. Certo, non è stata una cosa piacevole, anzi, adesso dovrei pure essere arrabbiata nera con te, per essere stata esclusa dalle indagini, sospettata e indagata. Dovrei avercela persino col preside e col mio Takamichi, che poco fa mi ha spiegato tutto. Ha anche concluso che, incredibilmente, era Hasegawa la talpa. Aveva ragione?"  
L'altro, mestamente, annuì.  
La ragazza sospirò afflitta. "Il mondo deve essere impazzito. Comunque i fatti vi hanno dato ragione. Inoltre, data l'emergenza attuale, e considerato cosa sarebbe successo a noi tutte se le indagini fossero state condotte da quelli del mondo magico, non posso fare altro che inghiottire il rospo, per quanto amaro".  
"Allora cosa t'infastidisce?"  
"Takamichi mi ha detto anche che al primo segnale di pericolo, avresti dovuto avvertirlo. Allora perché non l'hai fatto quando hai inseguito quella cosa invisibile sul tetto? Esatto, Takamichi lo sa. Pensavi che nessuno si sarebbe accorto di quelle strani folgori?"  
"Io…"  
"O volevi fare l'eroe?"  
Negi ammutolì.  
"Non sappiamo ancora cosa è successo nella stanza di Hasegawa, o perché ha fatto quello che ha fatto, il professore la interrogherà quando si sarà ripresa. Però ti rendi conto che chi ti ha stordito avrebbe potuto benissimo ucciderti?"  
Negi sembrò sprofondare nel letto.  
"Contro un nemico forte e sconosciuto, le azioni in solitaria sono ancora più pericolose. Avresti dovuto chiamare subito rinforzi. Takamichi stesso sembrava alquanto irritato dalla tua condotta".  
"Non lo so… non so cosa mi ha preso", ammise il piccolo mago. "So solo che quando ho capito che poteva essere il nemico, quella 'cosa' invisibile, ho provato una grande rabbia e l'ho inseguita pensando soltanto di fargliela pagare".  
"Ma ti credi l'incarnazione della giustizia? Hai un senso del dovere davvero esagerato e per questo pericoloso".  
Negi provò una sensazione di dejà vu.  
"Forse hai ragione. Forse dovrei smetterla e mollare tutto. Sono solo un bambino".  
Un pugno gli arrivò sulla testa.  
"Ora passi al vittimismo!?", esclamò indignata Asuna. "Tu non sei né una nullità, né un supereroe. Sei un essere umano, con pregi e difetti".  
"E che pregi avrei?"  
"Sei forte, coraggioso, leale e altruista. Sei un moccioso meraviglioso".  
La ragazza sorrise dolcemente e gli toccò il petto. "Qui, possiedi qualcosa di grande. La vita sa essere molto dura, ci costringe a cose spiacevoli e oggi ne hai avuto un assaggio. Ma quello che hai qui dentro, sappilo ascoltare, senza tradire te stesso, e vedrai che tutto andrà bene".  
"Grazie", rispose lui.  
"Asuna! Negi!", gridò Konoka arrivando trafelata.  
"Che cosa è successo?", domandarono insieme.  
"Hasegawa! Stavo venendo qui e l'ho vista attraverso una finestra del corridoio. Hasegawa è…"

Chisame Hasegawa, col pigiama dell'ospedale e a piedi nudi, era seduta sul cornicione del tetto dell'infermeria e stava con le gambe ciondoloni nel vuoto, ad un'altezza di venti metri.  
"Hasegawa!", gridarono Asuna e Negi arrivando anche loro sul tetto. Konoka era invece andata a chiamare Takamichi.  
"Oh, salve, siete venuti a fare il tifo?", domandò impassibile Chisame senza girarsi verso di loro.  
"Hasegawa", esordì Negi, ricordando cosa aveva cercato di fare la ragazza poco prima e avendolo detto anche ad Asuna mentre accorrevano, "scendi da lì. Coraggio".  
"Oh, allora non siete venuti a incitarmi. Volete recitare la solita parte del 'non puoi farlo, sei ancora giovane, pensa ai tuoi familiari' e cose simili".  
Asuna aveva i nervi a fior di pelle. "Non fare sciocchezze, ti scongiuro".  
"In questi ultimi giorni, ne ho fatte di sciocchezze. Troppe grosse. Devo essere punita".  
"Ma tu… ecco…"  
Con orrore, Negi si rese conto che non sapeva con esattezza cosa dirle, perché non conosceva i dettagli.  
In fondo prove vere non ne aveva mai avute: dopo aver notato sul portatile della sconosciuta che Hasegawa aveva detto una falsità sulla data di aggiornamento del suo sito, aveva collegato questo fatto all'incoraggiamento dato da lei all'idea di origliare la discussione dei professori.  
Tuttavia erano solo intuizioni, impressioni, sospetti, nulla di definitivo.  
Soltanto vedendola prepararsi al suicidio aveva avuto la tragica conferma.  
Chisame sembrò leggergli nella mente. "Non sa cosa dirmi? Be, forse potrò darvi un aiuto raccontandovi cosa è successo. Venerdì sera, mentre tornavo dalla biblioteca, sono stata assalita da una specie di mostro, che mi ha infilato qualcosa nella testa. Dio, che orrore! Non avete idea di cosa ho provato, quando ho sentito quella cosa penetrare la pelle, ancorarsi al mio cranio!"  
La ragazza cominciò a darsi degli schiaffi sulla tempia, agitandosi e mugugnando versi incomprensibili.  
Ad ogni suo movimento, Negi e Asuna s'irrigidivano e si preparavano a lanciarsi per placcarla.  
"Ma la cosa peggiore", riprese Hasegawa calmandosi, "non è stato quello, ma dopo: avete idea di cosa significa essere prigionieri di un corpo che non ti risponde? Vedevo, sentivo, parlavo, però non potevo decidere nulla. Era come se stessi vedendo un film in soggettiva. Ho spiato quella conversazione, e quel mostro l'ha ascoltata tramite me. E mi ha comandato… di far scoppiare l'incendio".  
Hasegawa chinò il capo iniziando a singhiozzare.  
"Delle persone… delle persone sono morte per causa mia! E sempre per colpa mia, tutti quelli del Mahora hanno rischiato di morire! Sono un mostro!"  
"Ma non eri in te!", replicò Negi. "Non riuscivi a controllarti!"  
"Però dopo l'ho fatto. Ho cercato di uccidermi seguendo la mia volontà! Perché non sono riuscita a farlo prima? Quanti orrori sono dovuti accadere perché ci riuscissi? Deve essere distrutto il mondo perché io riesca a reagire? Una come me non merita di vivere!"  
"Non puoi colpevolizzarti così. Cosa ne sai delle circostanze?", le urlò di rimando Asuna. "Per quanto ne sai, resistere a quell'aggeggio, qualunque cosa fosse, avrebbe dovuto essere impossibile e tu resistendo, anche se solo all'ultimo, hai compiuto un vero miracolo!"  
"Asuna ha ragione. Lascia che ti aiutiamo. Non ti lasceremo sola!"  
Chisame, che aveva sempre parlato guardando davanti a sé, finalmente si girò verso di loro. "Grazie", disse con tono amabile.  
Poi si buttò di sotto.  
I suoi due amici non gridarono o altro: corsero verso il cornicione, pronti a buttarsi anche loro per afferrarla al volo e atterrare senza problemi.  
Neanche un attimo prima che finissero nel vuoto, una figura bianca sbucò da quel medesimo vuoto, li sorvolò e si posò alle loro spalle.  
"Professor Takahata!", esclamò con gioia Asuna, vedendo il suo amato con in braccio Hasegawa.  
"No! Mi lasci! Mi lasci! Voglio morire! Devo morire!", urlò quest'ultima piangendo e cominciando a tirare pugni contro il petto del suo professore.  
Era così sconvolta da non essersi neppure accorta che l'uomo aveva appena compiuto un'azione umanamente impossibile.  
Takamichi dovette colpirle un nervo dietro il collo per farla svenire.  
"Uff, meno male che mi ero appostato nel piazzale qui sotto nel caso si fosse buttata", spiegò l'insegnante tirando un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Però adesso che facciamo?", domandò Asuna. "Il nemico controllava il suo corpo tramite non so che cosa inserito nel suo cranio, e ora é distrutta dai sensi di colpa.".  
Takamichi si fece scuro in volto. "Temo che ci sia un'unica soluzione".  
"Ovvero?"  
"Cancellare i suoi ricordi".  
L'uomo guardò per qualche istante Asuna, per poi rivolgere gli occhi verso Negi.  
Che era rimasto sbalordito. "Questo… non è giusto. Non è etico!"  
Asuna annuì. "Non piace neppure a me questa idea".  
"Lo stesso vale per me. Ma è necessario. Hasegawa cercherà di uccidersi non appena si riprenderà. E anche se riusciamo a farle dimenticare questo insano proposito, le resteranno per tutta la vita terribili rimorsi. Cancellare i ricordi di cosa ha fatto sotto il controllo del nemico è l'unico modo che abbiamo per permetterle di avere ancora una vita felice".  
Nonostante la sua contrarietà, Asuna non riuscì a ribattere.  
Negi diede le spalle a entrambi. "Che cosa racconterete alle autorità del mondo magico?"  
"La verità. Sono teste dure, ma mettendoli davanti al fatto compiuto dovremmo riuscire a convincerli che devono lasciare in pace questa poveretta".  
Negi chiuse le mani a pugno, stringendo fino a farle diventare bianche.  
"Fatelo!", disse con un filo di voce per poi scappare via.  
"Negi…", mormorò Asuna.  
"Mi dispiace. Purtroppo sta imparando uno dei cattivi aspetti del mondo, ovvero che non sempre le cose necessarie sono anche giuste. Ma sono sicuro che saprà superare anche questo momento", commentò fiducioso Takamichi.

Negi terminò la sua corsa in un corridoio.  
Sbatté con forza un pugno su una parete, crepando l'intonaco. Il suo corpo fremeva con violenza, i denti erano serrati.  
_"Maledetta la mia debolezza! Non riesco a fare nulla per le mie allieve! E maledetto quel mostro che le ha prese di mira! Prima Ku, poi Setsuna, Mana e le persone del Mahora! Adesso Hasegawa! Dannato! Mille volte dannato! Non ti perdonerò mai!"_


End file.
